


El condimento perfecto

by Kuro_Hebihime



Category: Gintama
Genre: GinHiji - Freeform, GintokixHijikata, HijiGin, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Hebihime/pseuds/Kuro_Hebihime
Summary: [Gintoki x Hijikata] La distancia puede ser el mayor detonante para entender que a veces extrañamos a la gente más de lo que habíamos pensado. Una nueva misión para el yorozuya servirá para unirlos nuevamente.Y meterlos en problemas, como siempre.





	1. EN UN BARRIO DE OTAKUS  SIEMPRE ESTARÁ AGOTADA LA JUMP

**EN UN BARRIO DE OTAKUS**

**SIEMPRE ESTARÁ AGOTADA LA JUMP**

—Capítulo 1—

 

 

Gintoki abrió los ojos tras un sueño poco reparador y lo primero que vio fue un enorme pene.

Una vez más su cabeza había terminado bajo la ropa de Elizabeth, y en esta ocasión, la maldita arma de destrucción masiva que colgaba entre sus piernas había estado a punto de sacarle un ojo. Se puso en pie, furioso y clavó su espada de madera en el trasero del amanto, soltando una amenaza de muerte. 

—¡Hasta cuándo vas a seguir durmiendo tan cerca de mí! —le recriminó. Elizabeth, claramente adolorido, le respondió a través de un letrero:

 

_Tú eres el que se rueda por las noches, no tengo la culpa._

 

Gin quería decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero decidió callar. Se dio la vuelta, salió del pequeño departamento que fungía como guarida, y empezó a caminar sin rumbo en un intento vano de borrar la imagen con la que acababa de despertar. La verdad es que había amanecido tantas veces bajo su ropa que estaba pensando seriamente en gastar la poca plata que le quedaba para comprarle unos malditos calzoncillos. 

—Cuánto tiempo más tendré que seguirme escondiendo aquí… —soltó con pesadez. No era que se llevara especialmente mal con los seguidores de Katsura, pero a decir verdad no era la clase de vida que deseaba llevar. Sabía bien que por ahora no tenía otra opción, no después del golpe que le había propinado al actual shogun. Ahora era un hombre buscado y Zura le había brindado todo su apoyo para ocultarlo. No debía ser malagradecido. 

Se detuvo un momento y metió las manos en sus bolsillos vacíos. Había salido tan deprisa que ni siquiera traía consigo dinero. Su estómago gruñó al olfatear la deliciosa comida de un restaurante cercano y no le quedó de otra más que aguantarse el hambre y seguir caminando.

No quería volver, al menos no por ahora. Deseaba estar un rato a solas y tomar un poco de aire. Aunque, a decir verdad, el distrito de Akiba, con su techo interminable, lo hacía sentir enclaustrado.

 _«Lo que daría por una brisa fresca»,_ pensó. 

A su alrededor todo parecía estar alegre. Se encontraba sobre una calle bastante concurrida, llena de tipos raros con orejas de gato y playeras con imágenes de chicas 2D. _«En este maldito barrio, lleno de otakus, siempre está agotada la Jump»,_ se lamentó. Últimamente se había descubierto añorando su antigua vida. Aunque el distrito Kabuki no era nada agraciado, debía aceptar que echaba de menos sus bares, sus maquinas de pachinko… su gente. 

—Ahhh, incluso extraño a la vieja Otose —confesó con pesadez. 

Notó que pegado en la pared de un establecimiento se exhibían carteles de «Se busca», donde aparecía su rostro con una pose poco favorecedora que lo hacía lucir como un verdadero matón. Inclinó el sombrero que traía puesto para esconder su rostro y entró en un pequeño callejón para alejarse del tumulto. Clavó su atención en el techo interminable de la ciudad y tomó asiento sobre unas cajas de madera. 

_«¿Me pregunto qué hora será?»_

Llevaba días con la mente atiborrada de preocupaciones. Mientras dormía, los fantasmas de sus compañeros fallecidos y las terribles batallas que tuvo que enfrentar lo despertaban a menudo. Y la peor imagen de todas, la más recurrente, era la del rostro de su querido maestro, convertido en un monstruo. Eran cosas que ya estaban enterradas, pero ahora, habían vuelto a su cabeza como si acabaran de suceder. 

Suspiró.

Pensaba también en la vida que le esperaba a Kagura y Shinpachi. Se preguntaba a menudo si, en una era tan peligrosa como en la que estaban, vivirían lo suficiente para alcanzar la mayoría de edad. 

Y entre todas sus preocupaciones de peso, Hijikata-kun aparecía con más frecuencia de la que le hubiera gustado admitir. 

Bajó la cabeza un momento y se masajeó el cuello que sentía adolorido. 

—¿Qué estará haciendo ese idiota? —soltó en voz alta. La última vez que lo había visto fue cuando intercambiaron sus platos de comida, hace más de un mes. 

Tocó sus labios y cerró los ojos. Si se concentraba lo suficiente todavía podía percibir el sabor ácido de la mayonesa que probó aquel día. 

—Qué mal sabía —se dijo con una sonrisa—, me pregunto si él tendrá el mismo sabor… 

Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y se frotó el cabello, soltando un sonido de frustración. —¡Ahhh!, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensarlo? —Pegó la nuca contra la pared con suficiente fuerza como para sentir un leve dolor. No sabía en qué momento el odio y la rivalidad que sentía por él se habían convertido en respeto, y de ahí había derivado en una especie de amistad… 

Pero, ahora que no lo tenía cerca, notaba por primera vez que deseaba algo más. 

¿Tenía algún caso seguir negándolo?

Soltó un suspiro. Por qué, de todas las personas que conocía tenía que tratarse de un hombre, y de todos los hombres, tenía qué ser justamente él. 

…

—Así que, aquí estabas. 

Gin esbozó una suave sonrisa, no necesitaba mirar de quién se trataba, pues podía reconocer a la perfección la apacible voz de su amigo de la infancia. 

—Zura, ¿qué haces aquí? 

—No es Zura, es Katsura —respondió por inercia y le mostró la espada de madera que traía consigo—. No deberías de haber abandonado el departamento sin decir palabra, recuerda que eres un hombre buscado y es peligroso que te encuentren con la guardia baja. 

Gintoki se llevó la mano instintivamente a la cintura y descubrió que estaba vacía. Había salido tan deprisa esa mañana que ni siquiera notó que no llevaba su arma. La tomó rápidamente y la colocó en su sitio. —Tienes demasiado tiempo libre, ¿no deberías estar planeando algún atentado o algo así? —contestó en vez de agradecer. 

Zura soltó un suave bufido, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared, a su lado. Gin pudo reconocer la clásica postura que sostenía cada vez que deseaba tocar un tema delicado. 

—Voy a serte franco, te he notado más vago de lo normal. Apenas si comes y ni siquiera te has esmerado en buscar algún trabajo. Tenía entendido que los yorozuya estaban prestando sus servicios en esta ciudad—. Metió la mano entre sus mangas y sacó una barra de chocolate. —Anda, cuéntame qué es lo que te preocupa, si lo haces, te daré esto como premio, ¿qué dices? 

Gin lo miró y entrecerró los ojos a manera de protesta. —No soy un maldito crío para que me trates así. Además, si querías sobornarme, al menos me hubieras invitado un helado —se quejó. Pese a eso, le arrebató el dulce y comenzó a devorarlo con avidez. Katsura esperó pacientemente a que terminara de masticar. 

—Somos amigos ¿no es así?, ten por seguro que cualquier secreto que me confíes, me lo llevaré a la tumba. 

Gin se pasó el último bocado y pegó la cabeza contra la pared, mirando al techo. Si podía confiar en alguien, era en él. Colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza, tal vez su amigo no pudiera entenderlo completamente, pero ya no tenía intención de seguir ocultando la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar:

—Zura… creo que estoy enamorado. 

Katsura dio un suave respingo y lo miró de reojo, manteniendo la postura con bastante esfuerzo. 

—Así que era eso. 

Respondió con sequedad. 

—Oye, oye, no me vengas con ese tipo de respuestas —se quejó el hombre de cabello rizado—. Te estoy confiando algo muy delicado, ¿podrías al menos mostrar algo de interés? 

Katsura sacó un segundo chocolate para él, pero antes de poder darle una mordida, Gin se lo arrebató de las manos y se lo engulló también. 

—No es que no me interese, es que ya me había dado cuenta. ¿Él sabe lo que sientes? 

Esta vez Gin cayó de la caja donde se había sentado. ¿¡Acaso Zura era alguna especie de adivino!? ¿¡Cómo sabía que se trataba de un «él»? No era como si trajera escrito en la frente que le gustaban los hombres. ¿Qué acaso no había visto la caja de videos eróticos que guardaba en su antiguo cuarto? ¿No sabía de su eterno amor por Ketsuno Ana? ¡¿Cómo había llegado a esa maldita conclusión?!

Su cabeza parecía estar a punto de explotar. 

Katsura se hincó a su lado y esbozó una leve sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. —No sé por qué te sorprendes, te conozco desde hace mucho, y estos días has sido bastante obvio. Todo mundo ya lo sabe, incluso «él».

—O-oye, Zura, no creo que sea para tanto, ¿cómo puedes asegurar algo así? 

Gintoki comenzó a sentirse nervioso, el simple hecho de que su amigo lo tomara con tanta naturalidad le erizaba la piel. ¿Hijikata sabía sobre sus sentimientos? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Ni siquiera él estaba seguro todavía de lo que acababa de confesar! 

Zura le dio unas suaves palmadas sobre la espalda, la verdad es que le apenaba bastante verlo sufrir así. —Puedo arreglarte una cita si es lo que quieres, así podrás confesárselo todo de una buena vez. 

Gin se puso pálido. 

—¿Tú sabes dónde se encuentra actualmente? —la simple idea de ver a Hijikata de nuevo le tensó el cuerpo entero. 

—Claro, él está aquí, muy cerca de hecho. Espérame unos minutos y yo mismo lo traeré —se puso en pie, pero Gin se aferró a su pierna y soltó una risilla nerviosa. 

—Sa-sabes, no es necesario que le digas nada, mejor olvidemos el tema ¿quieres? —Zura le colocó un fuerte empujón para quitárselo de encima, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y los brazos de Gin lo volvieron a rodear.

—Gintoki, un hombre no debe retractarse de sus palabras. Compórtate como tal y dile la verdad, de frente —caminó hasta la calle principal con su amigo a cuestas— déjame… ir… —se quejó. 

Pero Gin no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Si no se sentía listo para verlo, mucho menos para confesarle algo tan embarazoso. ¡¿Qué mierda podía decirle?! ¿Que antes lo odiaba y ahora no podía dejar de pensarlo? No, jamás podría. Él era el protagonista de un maldito shonen, no de un manga yaoi. 

—¡¿No dijiste que te llevarías mi secreto a la tumba?!, ¡¿dónde quedó tu supuesto honor?!

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a observarlos fijamente. Zura caminaba paso a paso con su amigo aferrado a la espalda. Comenzó a soltarle unos cuantos golpes, pero no logró quitárselo de encima. 

—¡Compórtate como un hombre! —lo reprendió, pero Gin logró tumbarlo sobre el piso y torcerle el brazo en una llave. 

—¡A ti qué más te da si le digo o no las cosas! ¿Qué eres? ¡¿Una vieja casamentera?! 

Una patada en el estómago lo hizo caer de espaldas y Zura logró escabullirse. Siguieron golpeándose a lo largo de la calle principal hasta que Katsura divisó a lo lejos a la persona que buscaba. 

—Mira allá está, ¡heeeeey…! 

Gintoki se sentó sobre su espalda y le cubrió gran parte de la cara con ambas manos, torsiéndosela hacia atrás, pero ya era muy tarde, su grito había sido tan fuerte que todos a su alrededor habían dejado de avanzar y los miraban fijamente. Gin se giró espantado en todas direcciones, buscando al hombre que más temía ver en ese momento. _«No ahora, no estoy listo»._ Su corazón latía tan rápido que por un momento sintió que terminaría escupiéndolo. Pensó en salir huyendo, pero no podía dejar que Zura se quedara ahí para decir algo inapropiado. 

Siguió buscándolo, pero no podía localizarlo en ninguna parte. 

—¿Dónde… está? 

Entre la multitud apareció Elizabeth, quien se acercó a ambos y le mostró un letrero al hombre de cabello rizado.

 

_Deberías soltarlo, está a punto de morir asfixiado._

 

Gin miró con sorpresa que no solo estaba cubriendo la boca de Zura, sino también su nariz y este ya se había cansado de golpear el piso y comenzaba a desmayarse, así que lo dejó ir. Katsura soltó un ruido horrible mientras recuperaba el aliento. —Vi un túnel… y al fondo una luz… —exclamó de repente. Cuando el pobre se pudo calmar tomó asiento sobre la acera y miró a sus dos acompañantes. 

—Y bien… Gintoki ¿se lo vas a decir… o no? —comentó con el aliento agitado. 

Gin parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender del todo, miró a su alrededor, por si acaso, pero solo estaban ellos tres. —Zura, creo que sí te hice bastante daño. 

Pero su amigo hablaba en serio. Tomó la mano del amanto y la de Gintoki y las colocó una sobre otra. 

—Elizabeth, eres mi más grande amigo, y por eso te pido que tomes en serio la declaración de amor que están a punto de entregarte. 

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —soltó Gin, incrédulo. 

—Deja de negarlo ya, todos hemos visto como te gusta meterte entre su ropa. Deberías ser más caballeroso y al menos invitarlo a salir primero. 

Gintoki se quedó petrificado, simplemente no podía asimilar lo que el idiota de Zura había concluído. _«Y yo pensando que podría verlo»._  

Elizabeth se soltó, dio un paso hacia atrás y sacó un letrero en el que escribió rápidamente:

 

_No eres mi tipo, lo siento._

 

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y dejó al otro par sin poder decirle nada más. 

Gin empezó a sentir que su cuerpo temblaba por la adrenalina, pero también, por una inmensa furia que comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

—Zura… ¿acaso creíste que hablaba de Elizabeth? 

Su amigo lo miró y ladeó la cabeza, contrariado. —¿Quién más podría ser? 

Gintoki lo golpeó con tantas fuerzas que si antes vio un túnel ahora seguramente había logrado tocar el paraíso. 

—Es triste saber que te considero mi único amigo. 

Soltó Gin furibundo, mientras le colocaba el pie sobre la cabeza, apretándosela contra el suelo. 

Se sentía realmente humillado, pero lo que más le dolía era que no podía controlar su agitado corazón. La idea de haber podido verlo, de decirle lo que sentía, mantenía sus pulsasiones al límite. 

 _«Estoy enamorado»._  

Se repitió mentalmente y esa conclusión no le hizo ninguna gracia. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, pero no tenía idea de hacia dónde dirigirse. En ese momento todo a su alrededor se veía exactamente igual. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y ahogó un grito de frustración. 

_«Hijikata-kun… necesito verte»._

 

• • •

 

No regresó con los Joui hasta que, según sus cálculos, la noche estaba por empezar. Había vagado todo el día, apaciguando su hambre con las muestras gratis que daban afuera de algunos restaurantes. 

Al entrar sintió que algunos seguidores de Katsura susurraban entre sí y lo miraban de manera furtiva. 

—Así es, Elizabeth-san lo rechazó… —escuchó que alguien decía bajito y sintió un espasmo en la mejilla. 

—Váyanse a la mierda, todos ustedes —exclamó en voz alta y se encerró en el cuarto que fungía como dormitorio. Dejó su espada a un lado y se recostó hasta la esquina más alejada, mirando hacia la pared. Su estómago gruñó, pero creyó que lo mejor sería esperar a que todos se durmieran, y después colarse a la cocina para tomar algo. 

La puerta se abrió y la persona que entró se recostó muy cerca de él. 

—Así que… me equivoqué —soltó el visitante. 

Gin soltó un suspiro, la verdad es que no podía estar enojado con Zura por mucho tiempo. Era un cabeza hueca, sí, pero también sabía que actuaba de buena fe. —Solo tú podrías haber llegado a una conclusión tan estúpida —lo reprendió sin voltear a mirarlo.

Katsura sonrió y por un momento reinó el silencio entre ambos. 

Fue Gintoki quien no pudo más. 

—Zura, dime qué hacer. 

Su amigo lo miró un momento, y luego, tras pensarse las cosas con calma, clavó su atención en la puerta. —Actualmente estamos en una situación bastante compleja, todo Edo podría desaparecer de la noche a la mañana… y justo ese es el mayor motivo por el cual no debes ocultar tus sentimientos. Tal vez después sea demasiado tarde. 

Gintoki se hizo obvillo sin atreverse a mirarlo. No podía negar que tenía bastante razón. 

—¿Vas a decirme de una buena vez de quién se trata? —presionó el moreno. 

Gin ya no tenía nada qué perder, así que dejó que su boca se moviera por sí sola. 

—Hijikata… Toushirou. 

Ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez había dicho su nombre completo, pero ya nada importaba. Sí, estaba aceptando finalmente lo que sentía y con eso se liberó de un enorme peso.

Pero no pudo evitar tensarse al notar que Zura no decía nada. ¿Tan impactado estaba? Se giró curioso para mirar su expresión, pero se sorprendió al notar que parecía estárselo pensando demasiado. 

—¿Y quién es ese? —soltó al fin. 

Gintoki sintió que una vena le latía en la sien, tomó asiento y agarró a su amigo por la ropa para agitarlo fuertemente.

—¡¿Eres idiota?! Peleaste con él mucho tiempo, ¡te infiltraste en el shinsengumi! ¡Y no recuerdas su maldito nombre! 

Zura se tocó la barbilla y cerró los ojos, haciendo memoria mientras su cabeza se agitaba de un lado a otro con violencia. —¡El subcomandante! —gritó de pronto con sorpresa—. ¡Es en serio! ¡Estás enamorado de ese Hijikata! 

—¡¿Conoces a otro?! —exclamó Gin bastante molesto, y tras cansarse de zarandearlo, lo soltó. 

Zura lo miró unos instantes y le frotó el cabello como si se tratara de una mascota. —Entonces, con mayor razón deberías decírselo. Un hombre con el que puedes empuñar tu espada hombro con hombro es la mejor pareja que podrías encontrar. 

—Tal vez nunca vuelva a verlo —respondió Gintoki sin pensárselo. Era uno de sus peores miedos. 

Zura soltó una suave risa, hurgó en su manga y extrajo un tercer chocolate que había guardado para después.

—No sé si te lo había comentado, pero los Joui nos estamos encargando de mandar suministros para el shinsengumi, y justo mañana parte una caravana hacia ellos. Mandaremos armas ocultas en paquetes de chocolates, es una misión bastante arriesgada a decir verdad. ¿Te gustaría tomar este trabajo y entregar la mercancía, Yorozuya? 

Gin lo miró un momento, incrédulo y después esbozó una amable sonrisa. Tenía que aceptar que a veces Zura lo sorprendía por completo. Le quitó el chocolate de las manos, pero esta vez le regresó la mitad de buena gana. No estaba seguro de atreverse a hablar con Hijikata-kun, pero al menos podría verlo. Sabía bien que era una oportunidad única: 

—Iré. 

Respondió casi al instante, y por alguna razón, el sabor de ese último chocolate le pareció más dulce.

 


	2. Es de mala educación atacar a las personas mientras intentan dormir

 

**ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN ATACAR A LAS PERSONAS**

**MIENTRAS INTENTAN DORMIR**

—Capítulo 2—

 

Hijikata se levantó sin hacer ruido, no tenía la intención de despertar a nadie todavía. Pese a que en el pueblo que se encontraban les habían cedido una casa bastante grande para instalar su improvisado cuartel, ahora compartía habitación con Kondo, Sougo y Saito. 

Se vistió deprisa y salió de puntillas. Cuando el aire gélido de la región le golpeó la cara aspiró profundo y terminó de espabilarse. Tomó una espada de entrenamiento y se fue hasta el fondo de la casona para empezar a entrenar. 

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, pero hace tiempo que no lograba dormir hasta más tarde. Se puso en guardia y comenzó a lanzar ataques contra un grueso tronco. 

 _«Necesito mejorar»,_ se dijo. 

Allá afuera habían enemigos temibles, seres cuyo poder era capaz de borrar la faz de la tierra. Sabía a la perfección que una guerra estaba próxima y la idea de perder algo querido lo atormentaba. 

Soltó uno, dos, cien golpes, perdió la cuenta. Solo se detuvo cuando su cuerpo no pudo más. Bajó la espada, y con los brazos temblándole por el esfuerzo, sacó su encendedor con forma de mayonesa y prendió un cigarrillo. Aspiró profundo, sintiendo como la nicotina le ayudaba a tranquilizarse un poco, y soltó el humo hacia el cielo. 

Miró la luna llena que aún no tocaba el horizonte. Plateada, enorme, y eso lo tranquilizó al instante. 

 _«Entre más oscuro sea el cielo, más fuerte brillará la luna»,_ se dijo como una especie de mantra y sonrió. 

Escuchó unos pasos cercanos y se apresuró a terminarse el cigarrillo. 

—De nuevo has empezado temprano. 

Se giró con una sonrisa al ver que Kondo traía consigo otra espada de entrenamiento, se puso en guardia y lo invitó a atestarle un buen golpe. Hijikata estaba cansado, pero no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a combatir contra él. 

—Hace unas horas recibí un mensaje de Katsura, dice que nos harán la entrega esta tarde… 

Dejó de hablar un momento cuando detuvo un fuerte golpe por su costado izquierdo, y es que, aunque fuera un entrenamiento, Toshi siempre se tomaba las cosas en serio. 

—…necesito que vayas en persona al punto de encuentro. Últimamente han habido muchos asaltos cerca de la vieja carretera y necesitamos ser precavidos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nuestra ubicación y tratos clandestinos queden expuestos. 

Hijikata asintió antes de soltar un par de golpes con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que en un último ataque la espada de Kondo saliera volando y este aterrizara de sentón. —Todavía no puedo hacerme a la idea de que ahora los rebeldes están de nuestro lado —sonrió con ironía. La verdad es que todo estaba cambiando tan rápido que era difícil de asimilar. 

—Así es, nos hemos hecho de grandes aliados —contestó Kondo mientras alzaba las manos en gesto de rendición. Él siempre era capaz de verle el lado bueno a las cosas y eso era lo que Hijikata más le admiraba. —Mandará a dos de sus hombres. No te será difícil identificarlos. 

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Toshi mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Kondo esbozó una enorme sonrisa. 

—Elizabeth-san, y alguien que conoces bastante bien.

 

 • • •

 

Pasaban de las nueve cuando Gin escuchó una voz entre sueños y se aferró con fuerza a la almohada, todavía no quería despertar. _«Qué incómoda es…»_ se quejó al frotar la cabeza contra ella, buscando la mejor manera de acomodarse. 

—Gintoki, despierta —insistió la voz. 

El aludido levantó ligeramente el rostro sin lograr enfocar nada a su alrededor y sorbió la saliva que se le había escurrido durante toda la noche. 

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Zura…? —balbuceó. 

—Muévete ya, me estás avergonzando. 

La mano de su amigo comenzó a empujarle la frente, pero Gin estaba tan dormido que no entendía nada y se aferró a la almohada con todas sus fuerzas. 

Fue hasta que logró despertar del todo que notó que no era una almohada lo que tenía entre los brazos, sino la cadera de Zura, y que llevaba tanto tiempo sobre su regazo que le había llenado de saliva la ropa. 

Pegó un grito y se incorporó tan rápido que cayó de espaldas. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar que su rostro se enrojeciera cuando notó que la mayoría de los Joui lo miraban con curiosidad. Esta vez, sin Elizabeth cerca, había dormido sobre Zura la mayor parte de la noche. 

Su amigo se aclaró la garganta mientras secaba con algo de asco la saliva sobre su yukata. —Gintoki, sé que estás ansioso por sentir un poco de afecto, pero lo mejor es que contengas tu necesidad. Es de mala educación atacar a las personas mientras intentan dormir. 

Gin lo golpeó fuerte, pero a pesar de eso no logró que el color se le bajara de las mejillas ¿qué mierda le pasaba? No era posible que volviera a despertar así. 

La puerta del exterior se abrió y Elizabeth entró.

 

_Ya está todo listo._

 

Informó. Zura miró a Gin y este asintió con la cabeza. Preparó unas cuantas pertenencias, tomó su espada de madera y se dispuso a partir.

Afuera, el clima era horrible. 

Desde temprano se desató una intensa lluvia y cuando llegaron al punto de partida se encontraron con un par de hombres que luchaban contra el ventarrón para terminar de acomodar las cajas de chocolates en la parte trasera de un viejo camión repartidor. 

Zura se hizo una coleta para controlar su larga cabellera y se paró frente a todos para que pudieran escucharlo. 

—Debemos entregar la mercancía antes de que llegue la noche. Esta vez es de suma importancia la discreción, pues no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos incauten algo tan valioso. 

Gin se cruzó de brazos, sospechaba que ese camión no transportaba armas comunes y corrientes, y la idea de colocar su trasero sobre cajas llenas de explosivos le enchinó la piel. 

—Todo está listo, solo nos faltan los documentos y disfraces pertinentes. Gintoki, me temo que encomendarte esta misión te pone en bastante riesgo, pues eres un hombre buscado. Pero no te preocupes, me encargaré personalmente de que nadie pueda reconocerte. 

Y dicho esto le colocó una peluca con un gran afro negro encima. 

—Perfecto —exclamó orgulloso de su ingenio. Los presentes se acercaron y soltaron exclamaciones de asombro. 

Gin entrecerró los ojos, incrédulo. 

—Oye, oye, ¿en serio crees que esto será suficiente? 

Zura lo rodeó para poder observarlo desde diferentes ángulos y asintió. 

—Así es, sin ese cabello rizado tuyo pierdes por completo la identidad. 

—Me estás cabreando, Zura —exclamó molesto, pero al parecer su amigo estaba completamente seguro. 

—No es Zura, es Katsura; además, falta lo más importante: tu esposa. 

Elizabeth, que ya había terminado de ponerse su disfraz, se acercó a él, vistiendo una yukata floreada, una peluca de mujer y un maquillaje bastante cargado. 

—Jamás sospecharán de un matrimonio tan lindo —cerró Zura y sus hombres aplaudieron su ingenio. 

—Eres un imbécil —soltó Gintoki, y de no ser porque él mismo se había metido en semejante problema, saldría de ahí sin mirar atrás. 

—Una última cosa… —agregó su amigo, ignorando su ofensa. Se giró hacia un auto que venía llegando y le dio la bienvenida a dos personas que acababan de llegar—. Justo a tiempo —sonrió. 

Gin se quedó pasmado al ver que Kagura y Shinpachi descendían de aquel automóvil. 

—¿¡Qué hacen ellos aquí!? 

Los dos chicos se acercaron a Zura y empezaron a mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo. 

—¿Dónde está Gin-chan? —preguntó Kagura, y el aludido le soltó un suave golpe en la cabeza para que lo notara. Ambos chicos lo miraron y soltaron una exclamación de asombro ante lo difícil que les resultó reconocerlo. 

—¡Gin-san! Katsura-san nos contó sobre tu misión secreta y hemos venido a desearte buena suerte —comentó el chico de lentes. 

Gin sintió un espasmo en la mejilla y se rascó la sien con suavidad. 

—Oye, Zura, ¿exactamente qué les contaste? 

El Joui se colocó los brazos sobre la cintura, orgulloso de sí mismo. —Les he dicho todo, supuse que sería más fácil para ti que yo los pusiera al día. 

Los dos chicos sonrieron y a Gin se le contrajo el estómago tan fuerte que estuvo a nada de vomitar. Quería asesinar al bocón de Zura, pero Kagura lo abrazó por la cintura, sorprendiéndolo de repente. 

—Si te gusta el p*** no me importa, Gin-chan siempre será Gin-chan. 

Zura soltó una risilla y Shinpachi tosió con suavidad.

Gin hizo todo lo posible por controlar su genio y le acarició la cabeza a la chica con un gesto fraternal. —Cuida esa boca tuya, mocosa insolente —le dijo mientras se deshacía del contacto. Estaba furioso, sí, pero en parte se sentía bien saber que ellos dos lo habían tomado de buena manera. 

Shinpachi sacó un paquete y se lo dio. —Por favor, si puedes, entrégale esto a Kondo-san, dile que es de parte de Otae y mía. 

—Y si ves al imbécil de Okita… —agregó Kagura—, golpéalo hasta que escupa sangre. 

Gintoki sonrió y se despidió de ambos. La lluvia arreciaba, no podían perder más tiempo. 

Elizabeth tomó el volante y él se sentó a su lado. Encendieron el camión y emprendieron el viaje. Miró un momento por el retrovisor y notó que los dos mocosos agitaban su mano para desearle buena suerte. 

Cerró los ojos. 

El camino era bastante largo y su acompañante, muy callado para su gusto. Así que, sin más, dejó que su mente comenzara a divagar entre recuerdos. 

Y uno en especial acaparó por completo su atención. 

Antes no había reparado en ello, pero ahora las piezas sueltas parecían unirse poco a poco. ¿En qué momento dejó de odiar a Hijikata? Por fin había encontrado la respuesta. 

Sonrió, y dejó que todo el recuerdo fluyera con total libertad.

 

...

 

Todo empezó cuando recibió una inesperada visita. 

Ese día se encontraba en la oficina de los Yorozuya, buscando bajo el sillón alguna moneda que se le hubiera caído de casualidad. A su lado estaba Kagura, quejándose por el hambre que sentía, y Shinpachi, quien tampoco la estaba pasando bien. 

Al escuchar el toquido en la puerta pegaron un brinco. Kagura abrió la puerta y habló sin tapujos. —Hola, haremos lo que sea por un poco de arroz… 

Gintoki la quitó de un empujón e intentó corregir la primera impresión que había dado a su posible cliente. —Somos el Yorozuya, ¿qué des…ea? —No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al reconocerlo, al igual que los otros dos. 

Con poca cortesía invitó al comandante del shinsengumi a tomar asiento en su sillón, desconfiado. La última vez que se habían visto fue cuando resolvieron el problema del amanto mosquito, así que no tenía idea de si ese hombre los consideraba amigos o enemigos. 

—Me alegra que pueda recibirme, vengo a tratar un asunto delicado —Isao Kondo miró a los más jóvenes y dudó un momento en hablar. 

—Adelante, ellos son mis empleados de mayor confianza —soltó Gintoki en un intento de parecer más profesional. 

Kondo apretó ligeramente los puños antes de hablar. —Supongo que están al tanto del terrible incendio de hace dos semanas. 

Asintieron todos. En los noticieros no dejaban de hablar sobre un edificio departamental que había ardido hasta las cenizas, llevándose consigo la vida de muchos inocentes. 

Kondo prosiguió. —Pues bien, los primeros en llegar a la escena fuimos nosotros. El lugar aún estaba en llamas y se escuchaban los gritos desde dentro. Los chicos no se lo pensaron y entraron en el lugar para auxiliar a quien pudieran. Toshi, es decir, Hijikata, sacó a una mujer y su niño pequeño, pero entonces le avisaron que su hermano se había quedado atrás. El edificio estaba por colapsar, pero a Toshi no le importó y entró a buscarlo. Y fue en ese momento que el edificio entero se desplomó. 

Gintoki se cruzó de brazos y por un momento clavó toda su atención en el relato. No era que tuviera especial preocupación por ese tipo, pero nadie merecía morir de una manera tan terrible. 

—Tras buscar durante un buen rato encontramos a Toshi debajo de lo que parecía haber sido una escalera. De milagro él estaba vivo, pero sostenía entre sus brazos al pequeño que no tuvo tanta suerte. 

Los tres Yorozuya se estremecieron al escuchar la última parte. Incluso Kondo parecía visiblemente afectado.

—Estoy muy preocupado por Toshi. Desde ese día se ha enfocado en el trabajo sin descansar lo suficiente para que sus heridas terminen de sanar. Así que lo obligué a tomarse unos días libres, sin embargo, no logra despejar su cabeza de aquello que lo atormenta. 

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —preguntó Gin directamente. 

—Tengo un plan para distraerlo, pero necesito de gente ajena al shinsengumi. 

El hombre del cabello rizado soltó el aire de sus pulmones, lentamente. —Cuenta con nosotros —respondió. 

La verdad es que Hijikata le parecía un hombre desesperante, pero no podía negarse a ayudarlo. Se puso en pie, tomó el dinero de su pago sin siquiera contarlo y escuchó atentamente los detalles del plan. 

 

Unas horas después, y con todo listo, se preparó para dar el primer paso. 

Él y Kondo se encontraban esperando fuera del cine donde la película de _Mi vecino Pedoro 2_ se acababa de estrenar. _«Tsk, yo quería ver esa película»,_ se lamentó, pero trabajo era trabajo. 

—Debe estar a punto de salir —le dijo Kondo—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ah, y una cosa más. Ponte esto, no quiero que te reconozca. 

Gintoki tomó un disfraz entre sus manos y sintió un espasmo en la mejilla. —¿En serio tengo que usar esta cosa? —Kondo asintió, seguro de sí mismo. 

Sin más opción Gin se cambió rápidamente en un callejón y se puso una horrible botarga con forma de botella de mayonesa. —Perfecto, solo falta un detalle —soltó el comandante y le puso unos lentes oscuros que sostenían un enorme bigote falso—. Así no podrá reconocerte y lucirás mucho más confiable. 

Gin tuvo que concentrarse en la paga para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se veía completamente ridículo.

La gente comenzó a llenar las calles aledañas, anunciando el final de la película. —¡Ahí está, suerte! —le dijo Kondo y lo aventó con tanta fuerza que Gintoki dio contra el piso y no se pudo parar. Rodó hasta la mitad de la calle y empezó a menear las extremidades en un intento vano de levantarse solo. 

—Déjeme ayudarle —escuchó, y un hombre lo tomó del brazo para que se pusiera en pie. 

—Gracias —soltó secamente, pero se sorprendió por completo al notar que se trataba de Hijikata. Dio un respingo y corrigió el tono de su voz para que no pudiera reconocerlo—. Ah, muchas gracias —repitió con un voz aguda, imitando a un anciano nervioso. Notó con cierto malestar que las manos del oficial estaban cubiertas de vendajes, y por un momento sintió una gran empatía por él. 

Agitó la cabeza, no debía distraerse. 

Hijikata se acercó bastante y eso hizo que pegara un brinco. _«Ya se dio cuenta de quién soy»_ , pensó. Pero se sorprendió al notar que su mirada no era fría y endurecida como siempre, sino más amable. 

Recordó a tiempo su misión y empezó a buscar sobre el piso la propaganda que debía entregarle. 

—¿Dónde quedó? —se giró varias veces, pero el papel no estaba por ningún sitio. Hijikata se agachó y cerca de sus pies encontró la hoja que buscaba, pero antes de entregársela, la leyó con curiosidad. 

—Vaya vaya, se ve interesado —Gin le dio una palmada en la espalda, sorprendido al ver que eso no lo ofendía en lo absoluto—. Mi familia y yo estamos por abrir un restaurante exclusivo para amantes de la mayonesa y necesitamos un catador ¿le interesa? 

Por dentro se sintió estúpido, todo el plan del gorila era estúpido, no existía una persona tan imbécil como para caer en una trampa tan absurda. 

—Si-si puedo ayudar estaría encantado —contestó Hijikata, dejándolo de piedra. 

—En ese caso… sígame, el negocio no está muy lejos de aquí. 

Empezaron a caminar entre la gente. Hacía calor y esa estúpida botarga lo estaba asfixiando, pero no se atrevió a quitarse los lentes, no deseaba ser reconocido por ningún motivo. Mientras caminaba vio que Hijikata sacaba un viejo encendedor de su bolsillo y luchaba por prenderlo. —Tsk, esta cosa ya no sirve —se quejó en voz alta. Tras varios intentos logró su cometido y le ofreció un cigarrillo también. 

—No, gracias —contestó con la voz chillona. _«Con todo lo que fuma su sentido del gusto debe estar bastante atrofiado»,_ pensó Gintoki. Eso podía explicar por qué disfrutaba tanto de un condimento tan desagradable. 

Unos niños se les atravesaron de repente y Hijikata dejó de avanzar, tirando accidentalmente su cigarrillo sin dejar de mirarlos. Gin, que era consiente de las cosas que le turbaban el pensamiento, actuó por impulso y lo abrazó por los hombros para distraerlo. —¿Sabes que existe el país de la mayonesa? Mi familia y yo vivimos un tiempo ahí, fue donde aprendimos las recetas que vamos a presentarle. 

Sus palabras acapararon por completo la atención de su acompañante y sin soltarlo comenzó a inventarse un sinnúmero de patrañas al respecto. Hijikata lo miraba con curiosidad. No estaba seguro de si le creía o simplemente se distraía con su palabrería, pero había logrado su objetivo. 

—Vaya, usted parece ser todo un experto —soltó con un dejo de burla y Gin por fin cerró la boca, sonriendo sin darse cuenta. 

Llegaron pronto al improvisado restaurante que no era más que un carrito con una lona y dos sillas. Kagura y Shinpachi usaban el mismo y ridículo disfraz. 

—¡Adelante, enfermo de la mayonesa, tome asiento! —exclamó Kagura con singular alegría y Shinpachi le colocó un codazo para callarla. 

Al ver que el invitado se acomodaba en su silla Gintoki se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a desaparecer de ahí. Su parte del trabajo ya estaba hecha. 

—Disculpe, Mayo-san, sería bueno que me acompañara en la cata, así podemos discutir los detalles de las recetas con más calma. 

Gin tragó saliva, lo menos que deseaba era comer esa asquerosidad. —Puede discutirlo con mis hijos, están ahí para servirle —le dijo, intentando huir, pero al notar que Hijikata no planeaba soltarlo aceptó de mala gana y tomó asiento frente a él. 

Shinpachi les sirvió un tazón de arroz a ambos y colocó siete botellas de mayonesa frente a ellos. —Estas son nuestras recetas especiales, espero que las disfrute, señor catador. 

Gin pudo ver con cierto asco que se trataba de mayonesa común y corriente con algunos condimentos de dudosa procedencia y se arrepintió al instante de haber confiado en ese par para preparar las recetas. Kondo les había dado dinero extra para comprar algunos productos de calidad y hacerlos pasar por propios, pero entre los tres acordaron que era mejor quedarse ese dinero y crear unas versiones más baratas. 

 _«Se supone que debíamos distraerlo, no matarlo»_ , pensó arrepentido, pero ya era tarde para regresarle el dinero al gorila. _«Voy a vomitar»_ , se dijo mientras el bigote de su disfraz comenzaba a temblar. Se sirvieron de la primera botella y al probarlo sintió que su rostro se ponía verde. Tragó como pudo y vio con sorpresa que Hijikata, muy al contrario, parecía concentrado en saborear lo que le habían ofrecido. 

—El sabor de esta es demasiado agrio ¿cuál es el ingrediente extra? —preguntó como todo un experto. 

—Pepinillos fermentados —soltó Kagura con una sonrisa—, lo acabo de inventar. 

Gin se puso en pie, temblando. —Creo que ya he tenido suficiente —pero Hijikata lo tomó del brazo. 

—No se puede dirigir un negocio sin saber la calidad de lo que se vende en él, así que siéntese y sigamos. 

Le llenó el plato con el segundo sabor, que al probarlo, Gintoki estuvo seguro que tenía almejas o algo similar. Se lo tragó como pudo y continuó con esa tortura hasta el final. 

Cuando la cata terminó Gin salió corriendo al callejón de al lado, se hincó en el piso y vació su estómago. Eso era por mucho lo peor que había comido en toda su vida y ningún maldito pago podría borrarle de la cabeza el tremendo esfuerzo que había tenido que soportar. 

De pronto, unas manos se posaron sobre su espalda y le acomodaron unas suaves palmadas de apoyo. 

—Vaya, para ser un experto en mayonesa tiene muy poco aguante —soltó Hijikata. Gin se dio la vuelta para encararlo, estaba tan molesto que estuvo a punto de gritarle que solo un enfermo como él podía comer tales aberraciones. 

Pero se detuvo en seco cuando notó que sonreía con una sinceridad que nunca le había visto. 

Hijikata le dio una última palmada antes de ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. 

—Lo siento mucho, me temo que sus recetas caseras no están listas todavía para salir a la venta, pero le aconsejo que no se dé por vencido. 

Gin no dijo palabra, solo lo miraba, fijamente. Jamás se había imaginado que un hombre tan serio como él pudiera sonreír así. 

Al ver que no había reacción Hijikata siguió hablando: 

—Debo confesarle que había tenido un mal día, pero su compañía y sus historias se me hicieron de lo más amenas. Se lo agradezco en serio —intentó prender un nuevo cigarrillo, pero su encendedor simplemente dejó de funcionar. —Es inútil, tendré que comprarme otro —sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta y se la puso en las manos. 

—Si algún día necesita ayuda o desea volver a catar mayonesas, no dude en acudir a mí, estaré encantado. Despídame de su familia. 

Sin más se dio la vuelta y se marchó, alzando la mano en forma de despedida. 

—Hasta luego —le dijo Gin en voz baja y no dejó de mirarlo hasta que las ganas de vomitar nuevamente se apoderaron de su estómago. 

 

Cuando terminaron de recoger el puesto empezaron a caminar de regreso a su hogar. —Hijikata-san no es tan malo como aparenta —soltó Shinpachi de repente. 

—Así es —agregó Kagura—, él se comió todo lo que preparé sin hacer una sola mueca de asco, no como este malagradecido que solo se dedicó a vomitar. 

Gin soltó un eructo, todavía sentía el estómago revuelto y no pudo contestar. Ya se habían repartido su parte del pago y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era entrar en la sala de pachinko y ver cuánto podía ganar. 

De pronto se detuvo y los dos jóvenes lo miraron con curiosidad. 

—Adelántense, quieren. Llegaré más tarde. 

Los dos siguieron su camino sin prestarle importancia y Gintoki se acercó al aparador de una tienda que acababa de pasar. 

Entró y pidió ver aquel peculiar objeto: era un encendedor con forma de mayonesa, jamás había visto algo igual. Miró la etiqueta del precio y se sorprendió al notar que costaba casi lo mismo que traía en su bolsillo, así que lo dejó en su sitio y se dispuso a salir. 

Pero en el último momento se detuvo. 

A pesar de que Hjikata le había dicho que la tarde le fue agradable estaba seguro de que no habían logrado cambiar mucho su ánimo, así que dio un paso atrás. 

 _«¿Qué estoy haciendo?»_ Se preguntó mientras pagaba la suma exacta por aquel extraño objeto. La verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa que le había mostrado Hijikata. _«Si la mayonesa lo hace feliz, supongo que esto también lo hará»._  

—¿Quiere que se lo envuelva para regalo? 

Preguntó la chica. Él asintió y le entregó la tarjeta que el subcomandante le había dado. 

—Entreguen el paquete a esta persona por favor. 

—¿Le agregamos alguna dedicatoria? 

Esta vez Gintoki se lo pensó a conciencia. No quería darle alguna frase simplona. Finalmente recordó unas palabras que su maestro le había mencionado en alguna ocasión: 

« _Entre más oscuro sea el cielo, más fuerte brillará la luna. Pelea y no te rindas, jamás»._  

La mujer escribió sus palabras sobre una nota y se la agregó al paquete.

 

Gin jamás se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a Kagura o a Shinpachi, pero a partir de ese día, cada que veía a Hijikata con el encendedor entre las manos, pensaba en la amable sonrisa que ese día le conoció.

 

…

 

Gin sintió de pronto un fuerte codazo que lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y se incorporó de golpe. Afuera seguía lloviendo, pero pudo ver con claridad a unos sujetos que les hacían señales para que se detuvieran. Elizabeth le mostró discretamente un letrero.

 

_Alerta._

 

Gin se acomodó rápidamente la peluca afro que traía encima y clavó su atención en los policías que se estaban acercando al vehículo. 

Ya habían llegado a la frontera de la ciudad. 

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que el disfraz y los documentos que Zura les había dado sirvieran en verdad.

 

 


	3. No confíes en la gente que apuesta contra ti

**NO CONFÍES EN LA GENTE QUE APUESTA CONTRA TI**

—Capítulo 3—

 

Antes de que Elizabeth terminara de aparcarse, Gin metió su espada de madera en un compartimiento debajo de sus pies. No podía correr el riesgo de que lo sorprendieran con un arma entre las manos. Apenas se apagó el motor y un hombre con cara de pocos amigos le golpeó el vidrio con una macana. Gintoki bajó el vidrio y esbozó una sonrisa inocente. —¿Se le ofrece algo, oficial? 

—Bajen, ahora. 

Bramó el sujeto de mala manera. 

—¿En verdad tenemos qué hacerlo? Afuera está lloviendo a cántaros… 

Dejó de quejarse cuando escuchó que abrían a la fuerza la puerta del lado de Elizabeth y tiraban de él con muy poca cortesía. —¡Hey, trátenla con más cuidado! —se quejó al notar que no le tenían la mínima consideración, pese a que, supuestamente, se trataba de una mujer. Abrieron también su puerta, y con el mismo trato hosco lo llevaron hasta el cofre del vehículo. Ambos alzaron las manos en gesto de rendición, no podían correr el riesgo de enfadar a esos policías imbéciles.

—Denme sus papeles. 

Elizabeth metió la mano dentro de su yukata y extrajo los documentos que Zura había falsificado, incluyendo las identificaciones de ambos y los permisos de venta. El tipo se los arrebató de las manos y comenzó a revisarlos con sumo cuidado. 

—¿A dónde se dirigen? —preguntó. 

—Somos mercaderes, compramos chocolates y los distribuimos en los pueblos que se encuentran entre las montañas —soltó Gin con la voz más segura que pudo. Miró de reojo, y con con bastante tensión, notó que varios policías empezaban a husmear dentro de la camioneta. _«¿Estarán bien escondidas las armas?»,_ pensó preocupado. Si lo atrapaban con una carga como esa podía darse por muerto. 

Uno de los oficiales abrió la puerta trasera y extrajo una de las cajas que transportaban, la colocó sobre el cofre para que todos la vieran y la abrió sin pedir permiso. Tomó una de las barras de chocolate, la olfateó y la lanzó al piso. 

—Tenga cuidado, por favor —pidió Gin, quien comenzaba a sentirse cabreado—, si daña los chocolates no podremos venderlos después. 

El tipo esbozó una sonrisa burlona, y mirándolos de frente, tomó la caja entera y la volteó, haciendo que los chocolates aterrizaran en el piso lleno de lodo.

—Parece ser que solo transportan mierda.

Exclamó el imbécil y sus demás compañeros soltaron una risotada. ¿En verdad trataban a todos así? Gintoki estaba llegando a su límite. Esos idiotas deberían de estar velando por la gente, no agrediéndola de aquella manera. El colmo fue cuando notó que otro de los tipos le tocaba el trasero a Elizabeth mientras le guiñaba el ojo. El amanto solo atinó a hacerse a un lado para quedar fuera de su alcance. 

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó Gintoki. El capitán del escuadrón lo tomó de la yukata con fuerza y lo alzó ligeramente del piso. 

—Nosotros decidiremos cuándo y en qué condiciones, así que cierra la boca. 

 

De pronto, se escuchó un estruendo terrible y Gin pudo ver una enorme columna de humo no muy lejos de ahí. El oficial lo soltó al instante, y poniéndose en guardia junto a todos sus hombres, tomó su radio. 

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —preguntó.

— _Capitán, estamos sufriendo un ataque, ¡necesitamos refuerzos!_  

Empezaron a escucharse disparos, gritos, y finalmente la llamada terminó. 

—¡Rápido, todos!, ¡clausuren el camino y regresen a la estación de policía! 

Gintoki miró a Elizabeth y este asintió al instante. Entre el caos corrieron hasta su camión, dejando sus papeles atrás, y atravesaron el retén antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. 

—¡Déjenlos ir! —escuchó que gritaba el capitán, lanzando sus documentos al piso enlodado—, ¡tenemos cosas más importantes qué atender! 

Elizabeth pisó el acelerador a fondo y pronto lograron ponerse a salvo.

Cuando Gin, que venía revisando el retrovisor, se convenció de que nadie los seguía, tomó asiento más relajado y soltó un jadeo. 

—Tuvimos demasiada suerte —exclamó. 

Elizabeth le hizo una señal para que le detuviera un momento el volante y escribió uno de sus letreros.

_No fue suerte, fue parte del plan._

 Gin parpadeó un par de veces, y sonrió. Algunas veces Zura lo sorprendía por completo. Gracias a esa distracción habían logrado escapar sin ningún problema. _«Supongo, que no es tan idiota como parece»._ Se dijo. Y aunque, jamás lo aceptaría abiertamente, admiraba mucho su ingenio.

 

 • • •

 

Katsura sonrió al notar que todo había salido a la perfección. Observó a través de sus binoculares como el pequeño camión se perdía entre las montañas y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. 

—Lo más difícil ya pasó —exclamó entre vítores de sus seguidores. 

Kagura le arrebató los binoculares y comenzó a observar como, muy cerca de ahí, la policía luchaba por apagar el incendio de la comisaría. —Esos idiotas nunca sabrán lo que pasó —soltó de manera burlona. El ataque había sido rápido y a distancia, no había manera de que pudieran descubrirlos. 

—Solo espero que lleguen con bien —agregó Shinpachi con una sonrisa. 

—Por cierto… —interrumpió Zura, sacando una pequeña libreta de entre su ropa. Tomó un lápiz y se dispuso a escribir—, la quiniela está a punto de cerrarse y las apuestas apuntan 25 a 1 a que Gintoki será rechazado. Necesitamos meter variables. 

Algunos hombres alzaron la mano para agregar más cosas, divertidos. 

—¡Recuerda que si le rompen la nariz de un puñetazo yo me quedaré con todo! —exclamó Kagura. 

—Así es, y si Hijikata lo hace llorar, el dinero será mío —habló el mayor, sonriendo. 

Shinpachi miró a ambos con un gesto reprobatorio y se cruzó de brazos. —No deberían de ser tan crueles —les dijo. Los dos lo miraron, incrédulos. 

—Lo dice el hombre que apostó a que ni siquiera se iba a atrever. 

Siguieron discutiendo entre ellos mientras apuntaban todas las posibilidades y metían más y más dinero. 

La verdad es que no tenían mucho qué hacer y esas absurdas apuestas les ayudaban a liberar un poco la tensión que todos sentían.

 

  • • •

 

Habían pasado varias horas, pero la lluvia seguía exactamente igual. Gin se frotó los brazos que sentía helados. Entre más alto subían en la cordillera, más frío hacía. Se asomó por la ventana y tragó saliva al notar que el camino era cada vez más estrecho y la llanta derrapaba de vez en vez muy cerca de la orilla de un tremendo barranco. Miró a su acompañante y notó que Eli comenzaba a cabecear por el cansancio. 

—¡Oye, idiota, nos vas a matar! —le gritó, y el amanto dio un respingo. Bajó la velocidad y se detuvo un momento. 

 _Cambiemos un rato._  

Le pidió a Gintoki, quien no tuvo más opción que acceder. Tomó el volante y a una velocidad bastante más baja que Elizabeth, empezó a avanzar. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta? —preguntó tenso. 

_Al paso que vas, tardaremos una eternidad._

Gin soltó un pesado suspiro y se concentró en el complicado camino, intentando ir un poco más rápido. —No me presiones, hago lo que puedo —la lluvia seguía intensa y los relámpagos iluminaban todo de vez en vez, complicando bastante su labor. 

Tras un rato escuchó que Eli escribía un letrero nuevo. 

_Y bien, ¿ya sabes lo que le vas a decir cuando lo veas?_

Gin dio un volantazo y de no ser porque Eli tomó el control entre sus manos, se habrían salido del camino. 

—¡No preguntes esas cosas tan de repente!

Le recriminó mientras luchaba por controlar el temblor de sus manos. La verdad es que no tenía la menor idea. Había tomado la decisión de verlo, sí, pero aún no estaba seguro de si se atrevería a tocar el tema… ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¡Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en eso! Comenzó a imaginarse a ese malnacido riéndose en su cara mientras le contaba al resto del shinsengumi lo mucho que le hacía gracia, y por un momento se sintió tentado a parar el vehículo y regresar a pie. 

Elizabeth, al ver cómo le enterraba los dedos al volante, volvió a escribir. 

_Tienes todo mi apoyo, ¡conquístalo, tigre!_

Gin entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. —¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto interés en mi vida amorosa? —le preguntó directamente. Esta vez Eli se tardó más en escribir. 

 

_Desde que las apuestas quedaron 25 a 1._

_Todos piensan que te van a rechazar,_

_así que si yo gano, me haré con una buena plata._

 

Gintoki intentó golpearlo, pero al sentir que nuevamente el camión comenzaba a colearse peligrosamente regresó ambas manos al volante. —¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Están haciendo apuestas?! Y supongo que todos los que conozco participaron, ¿no es así? 

El amanto movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa. 

Gin apretó los dientes y encogió los hombros, murmurando maldiciones. Si estaban 25 a 1 solo significaba que Kagura, Shinpachi y el mismo Zura habían apostado en su contra.

—Ya me la pagarán, imbéciles… 

Una extraña sombra a la izquierda del camino lo hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás. —Creo que vi algo —soltó en voz alta, pero cuando regresó su atención a la parte frontal del camino tuvo que pisar el freno hasta el fondo, pues un grueso tronco bloqueaba el sendero. El auto se derrapó y dio un medio giro. Una de las llantas traseras quedó colgando del barranco y Gin alcanzó a acelerar justo a tiempo para evitar que el peso del camión ganara la batalla. El coche se volcó de lado y finalmente detuvo su derrape contra un par de árboles en el extremo contrario. 

Gintoki temblaba de pies a cabeza sin soltar el volante, era un milagro que estuvieran ilesos. 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Eli que colgaba del cinturón de seguridad. El amanto movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, pero estaba verde. Se quitó el cinturón y cayó sobre Gin, aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.

—¡Espera, no vayas a hacerlo aquí! —el camión comenzó a agitarse con sus forcejeos y finalmente aterrizó sobre sus cuatro llantas, quedando como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Elizabeth abrió la puerta y se bajó a toda prisa a vomitar. 

Gin, bastante nervioso todavía, tomó su espada de madera y bajó del vehículo también. Le dio una vuelta al camión, cerciorándose de que todo estaba en orden y se dispuso a deshacerse del tronco para continuar su camino. Se puso en guardia, y antes de que pudiera soltar el ataque, sintió que algo caliente le traspasaba la piel a la altura de la clavícula. Soltó un grito y su espada salió volando mientras él daba un traspié. Llevó su mano a la herida y empezó a notar que, pese al aguacero, su ropa comenzaba a empaparse con un líquido más caliente. 

Entonces, escuchó un segundo disparo, esta vez hacia Eli, quien alcanzó a cubrirse con la portezuela del camión. 

Varios hombres salieron de la nada y comenzaron a rodearlos. Gin pudo ver con preocupación que eran más de 50. Cerró la mano derecha y se preocupó al notar que no sería capaz de usar ese brazo, así que tomó su arma y empezó a defenderse con la izquierda. 

_¡Son demasiados!_

Exclamó Elizabeth, quien empuñaba su espada también. Ellos eran hábiles, pero esos hombres traían pistolas y atacaban a distancia, dificultándoles el contraataque. Así que poco a poco los hicieron retroceder hasta quedar de espaldas uno contra otro, respirando agitados. 

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? 

Un hombre fornido se abrió paso entre los ladrones, mirándolos con desprecio. Se acercó al camión y alzó la mano para dar una indicación. —Saquen todo, ¡ahora! —Gintoki observó con preocupación que los hombres aventaban las cajas de chocolates sin abrirlas siquiera. 

 _«Saben lo que transportamos»,_ pensó de pronto. Su asaltante no parecía estar actuando de manera arbitraria. Eli percibió lo mismo, pues Gin pudo ver que apretaba su espada con más fuerza de la debida. 

Cuando la camioneta estuvo vacía el tipo se subió y comenzó a palpar con cuidado cada hendidura del camión hasta que halló lo que buscaba. Jaló una manija y abrió un compartimiento oculto. Observó su contenido con una sonrisa, era justo lo que pensaba; y sin retirar nada, volvió a cerrarlo. Caminó hasta Gintoki y le apuntó directo a la cabeza, notando que el afro que lucía se le había ido de lado después de la volcadura del auto. Subió un poco más su arma y le disparó a la peluca, volándola lejos.

Al reconocerlo, sonrió con unos dientes asquerosamente cafés. 

—No sé qué es más valioso, si el contenido del camión o la recompensa que podremos obtener si entregamos a este tipo —sus hombres no pudieron ocultar su asombro al observarlo también, era un hombre bastante buscado. 

—¿Qué hacemos con la chica? —preguntó un ladrón que acababa de encañonar a Elizabeth. Gintoki entrecerró los ojos como si no pudiera entender cómo es que a él no podían reconocerlo. 

—Mátenla. 

El hombre que tenía a Elizabeth jaló del gatillo, pero Gintoki alcanzó a golpear el arma con su espada, destrozándola. El amanto también contraatacó y comenzaron una cruenta batalla. Gin se volteó hacia el líder de la banda, pero antes de poder atestarle un golpe, sonrió al notar una silueta familiar detrás de él, esperando a atacar. 

El líder gritó aterrado cuando una espada lo atravesó de repente y el filo se frenó a escasos centímetros del pecho de Gintoki. 

—No creí que unos cuantos ladrones pudieran causarte tantos problemas, parece que te sobreestimé, Yorozuya. 

El aludido reconoció su voz irónica al instante, y cuando el líder cayó al piso pudo ver de frente el rostro de Hijikata salpicado de sangre y con un cigarrillo entre los labios. El hombre le sonrió de lado, robándole la respiración, y soltó una estocada hacia su costado para librarse de otro agresor. 

Los refuerzos habían llegado justo a tiempo y pronto los ladrones comenzaron a caer entre alaridos de dolor. 

Gintoki clavó su entera atención en el fiero subcomandante. Observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con tanto interés que por poco una bala le atraviesa la cabeza de no ser porque Sougo lo tiró al piso justo a tiempo. 

—¡Danna, qué gusto verlo! —le dijo el joven con una sonrisa y Gintoki tomó su espada de madera con la mano izquierda para hacerle un buen tajo a un tipo que quiso atacarlos por la espalda.

El shinsengumi aplacó rápidamente a los atacantes y dejó a unos cuantos vivos para poder interrogarlos. 

Cuando Gin se puso en pie se sintió mareado. Tocó su hombro y miró con asombro que estaba empapado de sangre. —¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó Sougo, ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie. 

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hijikata mientras se abría paso hacia ellos, al ver la situación rasgó la camisa de Gin y empezó a revisar su herida. El hombre del cabello rizado pudo percibir a esa distancia el aroma de su cigarrillo y la piel se le erizó completamente ante su tacto… aunque el gusto no le duró mucho, pues el subcomandante le presionó la herida, haciéndole pegar un buen grito. 

—Es una bala grande, será mejor llevarlo con un médico cuanto antes… —el subcomandante miró a su alrededor e hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres, quien se acercó con una motoneta que acababan de incautar—. Despejen el camino y pongan la mercancía a salvo. Yo lo llevaré al pueblo para que puedan atenderlo cuánto antes. 

Se subió a la moto y Okita ayudó a Gin a colocarse detrás. 

—Sujétate como puedas—le dijo sin mucha consideración y Gin se agarró de la parte trasera de la moto. Pasaron al lado del enorme tronco y avanzaron a toda prisa. 

El corazón de Gin comenzó a latir bastante rápido y eso solo logró que el mareo aumentara en forma considerable, así que pasó su mano izquierda alrededor de la cintura del moreno para asirse mejor, pegando por completo el pecho a su espalda. Sintió como éste se removía, ligeramente incómodo, pero no lo rechazó.

Gintoki sonrió. 

 _«Se siente bien estar así»,_ se dijo, olvidándose por un momento del dolor de su herida. Estaba tan pegado a Hijikata que podía sentir su respiración acelerada y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Abrió toda la palma de la mano, y con el pretexto de acomodarse mejor, movió sus dedos curiosos, sintiendo su bien formado abdomen bajo la ropa mojada. 

El moreno perdió por un momento el control de la moto, y pese a eso, siguió en completo silencio; así que Gin, quien ya no pensaba muy bien las cosas, se animó a colocarle los labios fríos sobre la parte trasera del cuello. 

Esta vez el movimiento de la motoneta fue mucho más brusco y estuvieron a punto de derraparse en una curva. —¡Oye!, ¿estás bien?, ¡sujétate fuerte, ya casi llegamos! —le dijo, creyendo que su extraño comportamiento se debía a que estaba por perder el conocimiento. 

Gintoki se apretó con más fuerza contra su espalda, rodeándolo por completo con el brazo bueno. Su cabeza daba vueltas y por un momento pensó que se encontraba perdido en algún sueño. ¿Realmente era él a quien estaba abrazando? No tenía ganas de despertar y descubrir a otra persona. Movió ligeramente los labios, que aún tenía sobre su cuello y su boca habló sin pensárselo, emitiendo las palabras que tanto deseaba decir. 

—Realmente… me gustas. 

…

Hijikata no dijo nada, solo pisó a fondo el acelerador y Gin supuso que no había alcanzado a escucharlo. No le dio suficiente importancia. Estaba con él y no tenía ganas de despertar de su sueño.

  

• • •

 

Hijikata estacionó la motoneta frente al único consultorio del pequeño pueblo. Bajó deprisa y se sorprendió al notar que el Yorozuya estaba demasiado pálido y se movía con mucha torpeza. 

—Déjame ayudarte —le dijo mientras se pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuello y lo tomaba de la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar. Lo miró de reojo, preocupado al notar que no decía nada. Llamó a la puerta y el doctor salió enseguida. 

—Colócalo sobre la cama —le pidió mientras él y su enfermera se preparaban para atenderlo—. No se preocupe Hijikata-san, en estos tiempos es muy común recibir a personas con impactos de bala. ¿Conoce su tipo de sangre? 

Hijikata negó con la cabeza, tenso. 

Sintió que el Yorozuya lo jalaba del saco y se sorprendió al notar que le sonreía. 

—Quería… verte… —le dijo de pronto, y eso lo hizo entrar en pánico. 

« _Está delirando, no me cabe la menor duda_ », concluyó; y sin saber qué hacer, le colocó un par de fuertes palmadas en el rostro, como si deseara despertarlo. 

—No puedes morir por una estupidez así ¿me oyes? 

Gintoki soltó una suave risa, al parecer ni siquiera se molestaba por aquellos golpecillos que se estaban volviendo más intensos. —Como ordene… subcomandante — fue lo último que dijo y finalmente perdió la conciencia. 

El médico le pidió que saliera un momento y lo dejara en sus manos, así que no tuvo más opción que obedecer. 

Al cerrar la puerta recargó la cabeza sobre la misma, mirando al techo. A decir verdad no comprendía por qué se sentía tan tenso si en varias ocasiones había llevado a subordinados en las mismas condiciones. Se tocó el cuello, justo a la altura en que había sentido los labios del Yorozuya y cerró los ojos un instante. 

 _«Realmente… me gustas»._  

Recordó lo que le había susurrado y su vientre se contrajo de repente. ¿Ha-había escuchado bien? Lo más seguro es que ese imbécil estuviera delirando cuando se lo dijo. Eso debía ser. No había otra posibilidad… 

Aunque al final lo había reconocido a la perfección… 

Sacó su encendedor de mayonesa y a pesar de estar dentro de un consultorio, no pudo aguantarse las ganas de fumar. 

 _«Realmente… me gustas»._  

Recordó de nuevo y algunas cenizas aterrizaron en el piso del lugar.

 

 


	4. Es asqueroso intercambiar palillos a la hora de comer

**ES ASQUEROSO INTERCAMBIAR PALILLOS**

**AL MOMENTO DE COMER**

—Capítulo 4—

 

Hijikata se puso en pie de un brinco cuando escuchó voces al otro lado de la puerta. Sin darse cuenta, había pasado varias horas en la misma postura rígida y sentía el cuerpo adolorido. _«Al fin»,_ pensó aliviado mientras se masajeaba el cuello con suavidad y juntaba las colillas de los cigarrillos que se acababa de fumar. 

La puerta se abrió y pudo ver al médico. 

—Todo ha salido bien —anunció con una gran sonrisa. Tras él apareció el yorozuya, dando traspiés y pálido como un fantasma. Llevaba un cabestrillo en el brazo y su yukata, antes blanca, estaba teñida por la sangre. Hijikata pudo notar que no traía nada debajo y recordó con cierta culpa que él mismo había rasgado su camisa para revisarle la herida. 

 _«Le prestaré algo de ropa cuando lleguemos al cuartel»._ Sintió un poco de pena por él, parecía un muerto viviente. 

Sacó su cartera y se acercó al médico, pero este se negó rotundamente a aceptar un pago. —Ustedes, el Shinsengumi, han traído tranquilidad a nuestro pueblo, no podemos pedirles más—. Pensó en insistir, pero no quería lastimar el orgullo de aquel hombre, así que agradeció con una reverencia y salió de ahí. 

Afuera hacía bastante frío y el aire de las montañas comenzaba a calarle la piel. Miró por un momento al yorozuya, que se frotaba los brazos en un intento de entrar en calor. « _Va a congelarse»,_ pensó. « _Es mejor que nos demos prisa»._ Se subió a la moto y se colocó el casco, preparándose para partir. 

— Súbete rápido, al parecer viene una tormenta. 

Gintoki se recargó en la motoneta e intentó pasar su pierna por encima, pero al sentir que estaba por perder el equilibrio, desistió. —Estoy muy débil, ¿no podemos comer algo antes de irnos? Necesito azúcar —soltó con un quejido. 

—El cuartel está muy cerca, súbete ya. 

En su tercer intento, Gintoki logró acomodarse detrás de él. Se pegó a su cuerpo y lo rodeó. Hijikata tragó saliva al sentir que había colocado su brazo bastante más abajo que la vez anterior, así que, discretamente, lo tomó de la muñeca y se subió la mano hasta la altura de las costillas. Echó a andar la motoneta, pero no había avanzado más de diez metros cuando su acompañante cayó al suelo. 

—Te lo dije… imbécil —susurró el hombre del cabello rizado sin lograrse levantar—, estoy muy débil… 

Hijikata se bajó deprisa. —¡De acuerdo, comeremos antes! —exclamó de mala gana mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Se quitó el abrigo que traía y lo colocó alrededor de los hombros del yorozuya. 

—Cerca de aquí hay un puesto donde suelo comer. Tal vez no sea el lugar más adecuado, pero el calor de la barra nos ayudará a mantenernos calientes. Andando. 

Su acompañante asintió y él le ayudó a caminar, pasándose el brazo por encima de su cuello. 

El puesto estaba a unas cuantas calles y no tardaron en llegar. Hijikata colocó al yorozuya sobre uno de los banquitos y miró como éste dejaba caer su rostro contra la barra, cerrando los ojos para descansar. 

—Hijikata-san, qué gusto verlo por aquí —exclamó una linda chica de cabello rubio, quien atendía el puesto con regularidad. La joven miró al convaleciente un momento, y luego, volvió toda su atención hacia el moreno. 

—Qué tal —saludó el subcomandante con sequedad—, ¿puedes servirme lo de siempre? Ah, y un _uji don_ con muchas judías dulces para él. 

La chica hizo una mueca de asco la escuchar su pedido, pero recompuso el rostro con rapidez. —Claro, ya sabe que siempre prepararé lo que me pida —soltó con coquetería y comenzó a trabajar—. Por cierto, ¿cuándo es su día libre? ¿le gusta pescar? Hay un lago muy hermoso cerca de aquí, si le interesa puedo llevarlo. 

—No, gracias —contestó Hijikata sin mirarla si quiera. La joven apretó los labios y siguió preparando los pedidos en silencio. 

Hijikata soltó un pesado suspiro y encendió uno de sus cigarrillos. No era ningún idiota. Sabía a la perfección que esa muchacha estaba interesada en él desde hace tiempo. Era guapa, de eso no había duda, pero no tenía interés en ella. 

A decir verdad, no tenía interés en nadie en particular. 

Algunas veces había platicado con Kondo al respecto. A diferencia de su comandante, que soñaba con formar una familia, Hijikata no podía imaginarse a sí mismo con un empleo tranquilo, una esposa dulce que le preparara la cena cada noche, y un bebé en brazos. Tal vez era porque nunca había encajado en ese tipo de vida que no le interesaba. Él era un samurái, y no deseaba atar a una persona inocente a una vida como la que llevaba. 

Miró al yorozuya un momento y notó que el abrigo se le había deslizado ligeramente por el hombro, así que se lo acomodó con cuidado. 

 _«A veces pienso que estoy solo; y luego, miro a este tipo»._  

Sonrió sin darse cuenta ante la ironía de su frase. Estaba seguro de que, si había alguien capaz de entenderlo, era él. 

_«Somos tal para cual…»._

 

…

 

Aclaró nervioso su garganta cuando reflexionó lo que acababa de concluir. 

 _«…bueno, no quise decir eso exactamente»._ Se excusó consigo mismo mientras pedía algo para tomar. De pronto la garganta se le había secado. Su corazón se aceleró bastante y se empinó la bebida de golpe. _«Somos parecidos, y nada más»._

El intento de declaración que el yorozuya le había hecho horas antes volvió a apoderarse de su cabeza y sintió que las mejillas se le enrojecían de repente. _«No debería de estarle dando vueltas a estupideces como esas»,_ se reprendió. 

Pero… 

A decir verdad. 

Llevaba rato sin poder pensar en nada más. 

—¿Se siente bien, Hijikata-san? —preguntó la chica, sacándolo de sus propios pensamientos. 

Hasta ese momento notó que la joven tenía los brazos extendidos hacia él con los dos platillos listos. —Gra-gracias —soltó sin poder esconder el temblor en su voz. Tomó la comida, colocó los platos en su lugar y meneó con suavidad a su acompañante para despertarlo. 

El yorozuya movió perezoso la nariz, y al reconocer el familiar aroma se incorporó de golpe.

—Vaya, por un momento pensé que mi olfato me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero es justo lo que deseaba comer —exclamó feliz y tomó sus palillos para comenzar. Sin embargo, apenas logró separarlos con los dientes, se encontró con un problema mayor. 

Su mano izquierda no era tan hábil como para poder tomarlos bien. 

Hijikata lo miró de reojo mientras empezaba a comer. _«¿Debería ayudarlo?»,_ pensó por un momento, aunque la simple idea de alimentar a un hombre lo hizo sentir abochornado. 

Gintoki, harto de fallar sus intentos, dejó los palillos a un lado y acercó la punta de la lengua al plato en un intento de hacerse con las judías dulces, pero solo logró lamer unas cuantas. 

—No hagas eso, es asqueroso —soltó Hijikata, girándose hacia él. Tomó los palillos de su acompañante y, sintiendo un suave temblor en sus manos, habló con la voz más neutra que pudo—. Te ayudaré. 

Hijikata esperó a que se negara, o que le dijera algo como: _«no eres una chica linda, no quiero nada de ti»,_ pero para su enorme sorpresa, su acompañante no contestó. Simplemente lo miraba como si no pudiera creérselo, y a pesar de la poca sangre que corría por sus venas, las mejillas se le pusieron coloradas. 

—¡No pongas esa cara de idiota! —gritó el subcomandante, y traicionado por sus propios nervios, tomó al yorozuya de las mejillas para que abriera la boca y le metió todas las judías que pudo hasta que lo hizo atragantarse. 

Al ver que ya no le cabían más, soltó un fuerte bufido y finalmente lo liberó. Gintoki comenzó a golpearse el pecho, y luchó un rato, intentando tragar todo lo que tenía dentro de la boca. 

—¡¿Qué mierda te sucede, ladrón de impuestos?! ¡Casi me matas! —le gritó mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa para encararlo. 

—¡Pasa que ver tu maldita cara es suficiente para ponerme de mal humor! —contestó por inercia, provocándolo. 

Gin lo soltó y frunció el ceño, como si ese último comentario le hubiera ofendido más de la cuenta. Pidió algo de beber y la chica, que no entendía el motivo de tanta hostilidad entre ellos, se lo sirvió enseguida. 

Hijikata se pasó la mano por el cabello y comenzó a comer lo suyo en total silencio. _«¿Por qué diablos hice algo tan estúpido?»,_ se preguntó. Su intención no había sido lastimarlo, pero ese tipo tenía algo que lo sacaba fácilmente de quicio. Abrió la boca y se metió un bocado tras otro. Pese a ser consiente de que se había pasado de la raya no pensaba pedirle disculpas. 

—Oye, ¿al menos puedes devolverme mis palillos? 

Hijikata miró a su derecha con espanto y descubrió que los suyos seguían guardados. Estaba usando los mismos con los que lo había alimentado. Se giró hacia el piso y escupió lo que tenía en la boca. —¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! —gritó cabreado. 

Pero, para su sorpresa, el yorozuya recargó la cabeza sobre su brazo bueno esbozó una sonrisa burlona. 

—Pensé que estabas disfrutando del beso indirecto.

Las mejillas de Hijikata se pusieron coloradas, dejó al lado su plato y sacó su espada, colocándosela bajo el mentón. —¡Voy a partirte en dos! —gritó furibundo. Gintoki subió su brazo en forma de rendición, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír.

 

—Pa-paren… por favor…

  

La voz de la chica sacó a Hijikata de su trance asesino, y al verla, se sintió culpable al notar que estaba aterrorizada. 

Bajó su arma y volvió a sentarse en su sitio. 

—Por favor… —continuó la muchacha con la voz nerviosa—, estoy por cerrar el puesto, así que si no van a pedir nada más, les suplico que se retiren al terminar. —Y dicho esto se alejó con el pretexto de empezar a guardar algunas de sus pertenencias. 

El subcomandante la miró un momento y pudo notar que toda la coquetería había llegado a su fin después de ver esta otra faceta suya. _«Mejor así»,_ pensó. Para él era más cómodo inspirar miedo que otro tipo de sentimientos. 

Gintoki lo miró de reojo, y luego a la chica. Sin decir palabra tomó los palillos usados y volvió a intentar hacerse con la comida de su plato.

—Usa estos —le comentó el subcomandante, ofreciéndole los nuevos, pero Gin ya había logrado tomar un poco de comida y, con algo de trabajo, consiguió llevarla hasta sus labios. Al meter los palillos en su boca lamió la punta con la lengua y miró a su acompañante directamente a los ojos. 

—No me molesta que los hayas usado. 

Esta vez Hijikata sintió que el vientre se le contraía de repente. No dijo nada, no supo qué contestar, así que se giró hacia su plato y se terminó todo, deprisa. Sacó su cartera, pagó por ambos, dejó una buena propina y se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo. 

—Vámonos —soltó de pronto y empezó a caminar hacia el sitio donde habían dejado la motoneta. Gin empezó a recriminarle, pues todavía tenía bastante comida en su plato, pero al notar que tenía intenciones de dejarlo, se empinó el _bowl_ y tragó lo que pudo antes de salir corriendo tras él. 

—Estás actuando muy extraño —le dijo cuando logró alcanzarlo. 

—Son ideas tuyas —se apresuró a contestar Hijikata mientras sacaba el último cigarrillo. Se sentía bastante ansioso todavía, así que decidió cambiar drásticamente de tema—. Sobre el intento de robo… ¿podrías decir que esos tipos sabían lo que buscaban? 

Su compañero, un poco contrariado por el giro a su plática, asintió. 

—Estoy intranquilo… —soltó el subcomandante mientras llenaba sus pulmones con el humo y cerraba un momento los ojos, relajándose—, eso solo puede significar que tenemos un traidor entre nosotros. 

Gintoki frunció el ceño y pudo ver que apretaba ligeramente la empuñadura de su espada. —Eso significa que ustedes, y los Joui, están en peligro ¿no es así? 

Hijikata se montó en la motoneta. —Necesito llegar al cuartel cuanto antes, solo espero que mis hombres ya hayan logrado sacarle algo de información a los ladrones que capturamos. 

Sintió que esta vez Gintoki se sostenía de él con más firmeza, y sin decirle nada más, aceleró a fondo.

 

 • • •

 

En cuanto llegaron al cuartel escucharon un gran estruendo en el interior. Hijikata le hizo una señal a Gintoki y desenvainó su espada. Algo andaba mal. 

Abrieron la puerta y se sorprendieron al notar que era música lo que escuchaban, mezclada con las risas estridentes de sus hombres. 

Hijikata apresuró el paso, furioso y entró en el comedor. 

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?! —gritó con su voz más autoritaria, pero el volumen de la música era tan alto que nadie pareció prestarle suficiente atención. Miró a su alrededor, y pudo notar que casi todos sus hombres estaban ebrios. 

—¡Llegó el subcomandante! —gritó Yamazaki, quien estaba bailando sobre una mesa, y el resto de los hombres alzaron sus bebidas para celebrar. Hijikata localizó el sonido y se dispuso a desconectarlo, pero antes de hacerlo Kondo se le colgó del cuello con singular alegría. 

—¡Toshi, llegaste! 

Por el terrible color en sus mejillas Hijikata dedujo que era el más ebrio del lugar. —¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! —demandó furibundo. 

Kondo intentó calmarlo y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda de manera fraternal. 

—Es el día más feliz de mi vida, Toshi, y quiero celebrar. 

Hijikata lo miró con curiosidad y Kondo sacó un pequeño paquete que traía dentro de su saco, y de él, extrajo dos cartas. —Elizabeth-san me hizo favor de entregarme esto. Es de parte de Shinpachi ¡Anda, léelo todo! ¡Quiero escucharlo una vez más! 

Gintoki, quien reconoció enseguida el paquete que le habían encomendado, también se acercó curioso, y Kondo le puso una cerveza en la mano, invitándolo a unirse a la celebración.

Hijikata tomó las dos cartas. Una de ellas estaba completamente arrugada y tenía varias tachaduras, así que optó por leer primero la que estaba en buen estado, y que parecía haber sido escrita por Shinpachi. 

_Kondo-san._

_Sé que su cumpleaños fue hace unas semanas, pero al saber que se reunirían con usted, quise entregarle algo especial._

_Hace algunos días mi hermana se encerró en el estudio. Más de una vez, la escuché gritar llena de frustración y finalmente salió de ahí como si nada. A decir verdad no le di mucha importancia, pero cuando vi que el basurero estaba completamente lleno de papeles arrugados, la curiosidad pudo más que yo._

_Elegí la hoja más entendible. Por favor, lea el contenido y sea discreto. Si Tae-chan se entera de que se la entregué, me matará._

Cuando terminó de leer, Kondo soltó una suave risilla parecida a la de un niño. Hijikata no recordaba haberlo visto tan feliz. Le señaló la segunda carta y comenzó a leer las pocas palabras que no estaban tachadas.

_Feliz cumpleaños, donde quiera que estés. ––––. Voy a esperarte ––––. Regresa._

Todo lo demás no podía entenderse, pero esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para comprender la alegría del comandante. Kondo guardó cuidadosamente sus cartas y soltó un brindis a toda voz.

—¡Va a esperarme, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?! —gritó entusiasmado, colgándose del cuello de Gintoki y de Hijikata al mismo tiempo—. ¡No va a casarse con nadie que no sea conmigo! 

Toshi soltó una leve exclamación. Sabía bien que todo podía tratarse de un malentendido, pero Kondo se veía tan inmensamente feliz que no se atrevió a contradecirlo. 

—¡Estamos celebrando mi futuro matrimonio, Toshi, brinda conmigo! 

—Kondo-san, ¡tenemos asuntos importantes!… —le dijo mientras intentaba liberarse de su agarre. 

—¡Soy el comandante y ordeno que esta noche celebremos hasta desfallecer! —gritó, y sus hombres le respondieron con entusiasmo. 

Hijikata se liberó de mala manera e intentó irse de ahí, pero el comandante lo tomó del brazo con fuerza. —Elizabeth-san ya se está encargando de los tipos que atrapamos. Vamos, eres mi mejor amigo, brinda conmigo esta noche. 

Hijikata miró desesperado al yorozuya, como si buscara apoyo en él. Gin se frotó el cabello y soltó un pesado suspiro. —Iré a ver cómo le va a Elizabeth, quédate tranquilo y cuida que este gorila imbécil no se meta en problemas. 

Toshi asintió levemente, pero no pudo decir nada, pues Kondo le metió a la boca una tremenda botella, y lo obligó a tragarse el contenido de una sola vez. Cuando logró liberarse ya empezaba a sentirse mareado. Buscó con la mirada al yorozuya y notó que ya estaba cerca de la puerta. Gin se giró un momento hacia él y le hizo una señal de despedida, sonriendo de lado.

 _«Espero que no tenga ningún problema»,_ pensó el subcomandante. Ese hombre era muy hábil, pero desconocía si era bueno para obtener información… 

Estaba por girarse cuando notó que Sougo interceptaba inesperadamente al yorozuya. 

Hijikata parpadeó un par de veces y observó curioso como los dos comenzaban a charlar bastante cerca uno del otro. _«Vete, Sougo, le acabo de dar una misión a ese idiota»,_ pensó. En definitiva le estaba quitando el tiempo. 

De súbito, el menor tomó al yorozuya del brazo y lo jaló hacia abajo para susurrarle algo muy cerca del oído. 

El subcomandante se tensó al instante. 

No tenía idea de qué tipo de cosa pudo haberle dicho, pero el rostro del yorozuya se puso completamente rojo. Rodeó a Sougo del cuello y lo arrastró consigo fuera del comedor para seguir hablando en privado. Antes de salir el chico se giró hacia el moreno, y como si supiera que llevaba rato observándolos, le dedicó una siniestra sonrisa.

 

…

 

Algo se removió dentro de Hijikata.

 

Incómodo.

 

Intenso.

 

El alcohol empezaba a hacer de las suyas y su pensamiento ya no era muy claro. Sin embargo, no podía negarse lo que en ese momento comenzó a sentir. Apretó los puños con fuerza y todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse un momento. Kondo le ofreció otro trago y él se lo empinó sin siquiera mirar su contenido.

 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió celoso.

 

Demasiado.

 


	5. Si vas a escupir, hazlo hacia arriba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Clary Scarlett. Gracias por el apoyo.

**SI VAS A ESCUPIR, QUE SEA HACIA ARRIBA**

—Capítulo 5—

 

 

Gintoki avanzó hasta la mitad del patio sin soltar a Sougo. Todavía podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y el brazo con el que rodeaba el cuello del chico temblaba ligeramente por la exaltación.

  _«Okita lo sabe»._

Esa conclusión le heló la sangre, ese chiquillo era la última persona con la que deseaba tocar el tema. Apretó los dientes y finalmente se detuvo cerca de un inmenso árbol. Miró a su alrededor, y tras cerciorarse de que estaban solos, liberó al muchacho de mala gana.

 —Danna, ¿qué sucede? ¿acaso dije algo malo? —le comentó mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

Gintoki lo acorraló contra el tronco del árbol y soltó un puñetazo muy cerca de su rostro. Sougo observó un momento el puño incrustado en la madera, y después, como si nada, lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin entender la situación. 

—Habla ya, ¿qué es lo que sabes?, ¿Elizabeth te contó algo? —demandó el hombre de pelo rizado.

Sougo ladeó la cabeza —yo no he hablado con nadie, pero a juzgar por su reacción, oculta algo importante ¿no es así? —sonrió de lado, como si empezara a atar cabos sueltos y eso tensó al mayor.

 Gintoki enmudeció por la sorpresa, y lentamente, retiró su puño del tronco. Okita aprovechó el momento de flaqueza para acercar su rostro a escasos centímetros, escrutándolo.

 —Yo solo pregunté si había pasado algo entre Hijikata-san y usted porque desde que empezamos a hablar en el comedor, él me lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos… creí que usted lo había hecho enojar o algo así, pero ahora sospecho que hay algo más interesante detrás.

Gintoki desvió la mirada. _«¡¿En qué maldito lío me acabo de meter?!»_ , se recriminó. Había malinterpretado todo y ahora no tenía idea de cómo seguir ocultando la verdad. Se aclaró la garganta sin poder ocultar sus nervios del todo.

 —E-estás diciendo idioteces —contestó.

 El chico entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. —Claro, claro, supongo que todo es imaginación mía —soltó con sarcasmo—, al menos explíqueme por qué demonios nos están espiando desde hace rato.

 Señaló discretamente hacia la puerta del comedor, Gintoki se giró rápido y alcanzó a ver que alguien se escondía deprisa _._ Pese a que no pudo verlo con claridad, no había duda de quién se trataba. _«¿Qué demonios le pasa a Hijikata?»_ , pensó sin poder entender sus acciones. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo.

 —No pienses demasiado las cosas, Okita-kun, tu subcomandante me pidió que le ayudara con algo. Supongo que solo se está cerciorando de que cumpla mi parte lo más rápido posible.

  _«Sí, eso debe ser»,_ pensó Gintoki. No había ningún otro motivo para que actuara de una manera tan extraña. Miró a Sougo, quien parecía no estar convencido del todo y decidió que lo mejor era tajar el tema para evitar más preguntas incómodas.

 —Olvida eso y acompáñame, me vendría bien la ayuda de un sádico.

 Comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, y se sintió aliviado al ver que Okita comenzaba a seguirlo sin decir palabra.

 Aunque… estaba seguro de que no olvidaría el tema tan fácilmente.

 

…

 

Llegaron pronto hasta el fondo de la casona donde se encontraba una vieja estructura que alguna vez había fungido como establo. Al escuchar quejidos y gritos entraron sin tocar. En ese justo momento Elizabeth estaba sumergiendo a uno de los ladrones en un contenedor de agua helada. Sus compañeros miraban el suelo, enfurecidos, y el hombre se retorcía como loco, luchando por su vida.

 El amanto tiró de una cuerda y lo alzó lo suficiente para que pudiera tomar una bocanada de aire. Se colocó frente a su rostro y le mostró uno de sus letreros: 

_«Habla ya, se me acaba la paciencia»._

El hombre soltó una maldición y volvieron a sumergirlo.

 —¿Has logrado algo? —preguntó Gintoki bajito y Elizabeth negó con la cabeza. Gin sacó al hombre que estaban torturando y, tomándolo del cabello, le esbozó una sonrisa tétrica que lo hizo temblar de miedo. —Vaya, Elizabeth-san, veo que ya los bañaste, ahora es nuestro turno de jugar con ellos y mandarlos a dormir.

 Colocaron a los cinco rehenes en una sola fila, hincados. Okita se paseó con la espada desenvainada y se detuvo frente al que parecía más asustado. —¿Saben quién soy? —le preguntó al hombre que tenía enfrente. El tipo habló entre dientes sin alzar el rostro.

 —El capitán de la primera división, Okita Sougo.

 El resto de los hombres se amedrentaron al escuchar el nombre. Era bien sabido que ese chiquillo era un ser siniestro.

 Okita hizo sonar el filo de su espada contra el piso, arrastrándola lentamente frente a ellos. Gintoki, que no deseaba quedarse atrás, alzó la barbilla de uno de los hombres con su espada de madera y, de muy mala manera, imitó la voz de un matón.

 —¿Cómo se enteraron del cargamento?

 El ladrón le escupió y Gin le metió la espada a la boca, amenazando con avanzar hasta su garganta.

 —¿Qué tu madre no te enseñó que es de mala educación escupir? Si lo vas a hacer, que sea hacia arriba —el tipo comenzó a sentir arqueadas y Gin le sacó la espada para dejarlo respirar.

El ladrón apretó la mandíbula con furia, y con la boca llena de saliva, se decidió a hablar: —No me importa lo que hagan. Preferimos morir antes que delatar a nuestros camaradas.

Okita se hincó frente a él y esbozó una fúnebre sonrisa. —Vaya, Danna, estos hombres son demasiado leales, me temo que no podremos hacer que hablen tan fácil.

Gintoki se colocó a su lado y pegó la cabeza a la del menor, imitando su sádica mueca.

—¿Qué te parece si les cortamos el p*** y las b****?, a ver si así se sienten menos hombres.

Los cinco presos comenzaron a estremecerse. Okita se dirigió a Elizabeth: —Necesito una pistola ¿tienes alguna contigo?

El amanto empezó a buscar dentro de su traje y sacó una bazooka. 

_«Solo tengo esto ¿te sirve?»_

Sougo tomó el arma con gusto y le apuntó a los rehenes.

 —Uno morirá y los otros serán castrados… ¿qué les parece? —empezó a pasar de uno a otro, como si le costara elegir a su víctima. Finalmente se detuvo frente al único que había hablado. Se colocó frente a él y jaló el gatillo.

 Pero nada sucedió.

 —Eh, vaya, parece ser que esta arma está fallando —dijo en voz alta. Le colocó un par de golpes y un proyectil salió disparado muy cerca de la cabeza del hombre que pretendía asesinar. El tipo pareció mearse encima. —Ya está, ¿en qué estábamos? —volvió a apuntar el arma a la cara del asustado ladrón, quien soltó un alarido de terror.

 —¡No digas una sola palabra! —gritó el compañero que tenía a su lado, dándole valor—. ¡De todos modos somos hombres muertos… recuérdalo!

El tipo lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Los demás ladrones parecieron captar su mensaje también.

Sougo, molesto, lo tomó de la camisa para alzarlo del piso, pero el hombre, en vez de amedrentarse, esbozó una enorme sonrisa. —¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —preguntó el policía.

Inesperadamente el tipo abrió la boca y tosió sangre entre una risotada. Los demás rehenes empezaron a desplomarse uno tras otro, atragantándose con sus propios fluidos.

—¡Se mordieron a lengua! —gritó Gintoki con frustración al comprender que no había nada que pudieran hacer para frenar su suicidio. El ladrón que Okita tenía agarrado no dejó de sonreír hasta que murió ahogado.

 

…

 

Eli, Gin y Sougo permanecieron en silencio unos instantes sin saber qué decir, observando como la sangre manchaba todo el suelo hasta tocar la punta de sus zapatos.

El primero en reaccionar fue Elizabeth, quien extrajo un móvil y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto, explicando a detalle todo lo sucedido. Le dio enviar y se quedó observando la pantalla fijamente, en espera de una respuesta.

Sougo y Gin se acercaron a él, curiosos.

Cuando el nombre de Katsura iluminó la pantalla se sintieron más tranquilos.

_Lo que me cuentas es muy grave. Empezaré a preparar todo para movernos a algún sitio seguro. Si nuestra localización está comprometida debemos ser cautelosos. Llámame si te enteras de algo más. Nos veremos pronto._

Gin se sintió más tranquilo al saber que Zura ya estaba al tanto, pero Elizabeth apretó el móvil con tanta fuerza que le quebró ligeramente la pantalla. Bajó el aparato y escribió un letrero:

_«Okita, necesito volver cuanto antes ¿se puede viajar de noche?»_

El joven negó con la cabeza. —Recuerda que estamos en la parte alta de las montañas. El frío va a empeorar bastante, y por lo visto, está por caer una tormenta. Será mejor que esperes hasta mañana.

El amanto asintió con la cabeza y salió a toda prisa sin decir palabra. Gin no dejó de mirarlo hasta que lo perdió de vista. Algo no estaba bien, ¿acaso había pasado por alto algo importante en el mensaje de Zura? No estaba muy seguro al respecto.

Gintoki y Sougo permanecieron en silencio un rato más, hasta que el capitán de la primera división se colocó las manos en la nuca y se dirigió hacia la salida. —Vámonos, yo no pienso limpiar este desastre —Gin miró los cinco cadáveres y soltó un suspiro.

—Pues yo tampoco lo haré.

 

…

 

En cuanto salieron al patio principal Gin sintió el terrible aire gélido de la región. Pese a tener puesto el grueso abrigo que Hijikata le había prestado, se estaba muriendo de frío. Empezaron a caminar entre los árboles, muy cerca de un pequeño estanque que adornaba el enorme jardín. A lo lejos podían escuchar perfectamente el sonido de la música. La fiesta seguía en todo su apogeo.

—Estoy seguro de que será imposible hablar con Kondo-san esta noche —se quejó Okita, y su compañero asintió.

—Tendremos que notificarle todo a Hijikata-kun…

Escucharon un estruendo cerca de donde estaban y ambos, por inercia, se escondieron detrás de uno de los gruesos árboles, colocando las manos sobre las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

Entre la penumbra pudieron divisar a un hombre que venía dando traspiés. El sujeto tenía desenvainada la espada y venía haciendo cortes en los árboles que tenía a su paso. Se detuvo al lado del estanque, guardó su arma con bastante trabajo, sacó un cigarrillo y empezó a pelearse con un encendedor.

—Maldita sea… ¡enciende de una puta vez!

Gracias a la luz de las chispas y a la voz furibunda que acababan de escuchar, pudieron darse cuenta de que se trataba del subcomandante, quien se veía de pésimo humor. El hombre murmuraba cosas que dejaban en claro su terrible estado de ebriedad, y Gintoki juraría que lo mencionó, y maldijo, en más de una ocasión.

—Me pregunto si le dará una congestión alcohólica —susurró Okita, disfrutando de la escena. Gin lo miró de reojo y frunció el ceño, aunque el comentario no le había gustado nada, no se atrevió a reprenderlo. Se movió un poco, intentando observar mejor. Algo parecía haber cabreado bastante al subcomandante y se veía más intimidante de lo normal.

Sougo miró a Gin un momento, y después, clavó su atención en Hijikata. No era ningún idiota, así que simplemente habló. —Por cierto… ¿me vas a decir de una buena vez qué se traen entre ustedes?

Gintoki, cuyos nervios lo traicionaron al instante, apretó una rama que emitió un crujido y dejó al descubierto su ubicación.

—¿¡Quién anda ahí!? —gritó Hijikata mientras desenvainaba torpemente su espada sin soltar el encendedor—. ¡Sal y da la cara, de lo contrario voy a partirte en dos!

Gin se pegó a Okita detrás del árbol en un intento de permanecer ocultos.

—Danna, no tiene caso seguir escondi… —Gin le cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar que lo escucharan. No estaba seguro del motivo, pero algo le decía que no era buen momento para hacerle frente al furioso subcomandante.

Sougo sonrió bajo su mano y Gin pudo deducir que algo tramaba. Se quitó la mano de los labios y esbozó una sonrisa tétrica. —Si no piensas decírmelo, tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo.

De súbito, el menor le pasó las manos por el cuello y lo pegó contra su cuerpo.

—¡Oh, Danna, este no es el lugar para hacer cosas como estas!

El rostro de Gintoki se descompuso y de pronto tuvo que agachar la cabeza para no ser atravesado por la furiosa espada de Hijikata.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! —gritó el subcomandante, pasando sus ojos de uno a otro.

—¿No es obvio? —exclamó Sougo con burla—, estábamos disfrutando de la noche.

Hijikata abrió los ojos sin poder disimular su sorpresa y soltó otra estocada, partiendo la mitad el árbol. Si bien su tino no era el mejor en ese momento, su furia y su fuerza parecían estar al máximo.

—¡Cálmate, no es lo que piensas! —soltó Gintoki, quien parecía ser el principal objetivo de su enojo.

—¡En vez de hacer lo que te pedí, vienes aquí a aprovecharte de mis hombres…! ¿¡A él también le dijiste que te gustaba?! ¡Donjuán de mierda!

Tanto Gin como Sougo se sorprendieron al máximo tras escuchar las palabras del ebrio subcomandante.

—¿En serio le dijiste eso? —preguntó el menor mientras arqueaba la ceja.

Pero Gin no fue capaz de responder.

Sus pies parecieron convertirse en plomo y se quedó petrificado. ¿¡En qué momento se había confesado!? No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Hijikata arremetió contra él una vez más, y de no ser porque Okita se interpuso entre ambos, lo hubiera herido de gravedad.

—Hijikata-kun, detente, pareces una mujer despechada.

El subcomandante intentó golpear a Sougo, pero estaba tan ebrio que soltó su espada y dio un traspié, aterrizando a orillas del pequeño estanque. Su encendedor se le resbaló de la mano y cayó dentro del agua.

—¡No! —exclamó Hijikata y sin pensar bien las cosas se metió en el estanque helado para recuperar su preciado objeto.

Okita se colocó las manos en los bolsillos. Observó a los dos hombres: uno petrificado, y el otro a punto de ahogarse y soltó un pesado suspiro. —Creo que necesitan arreglar algunas cosas entre ustedes, mejor me voy.

Pisó la cabeza de Hijikata, quien intentaba salir del estanque, y lo sumergió por completo en el agua antes de alejarse definitivamente de ahí.

  

Cuando Gin por fin reaccionó, se acercó a la orilla del estanque y lo ayudó a salir. —Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

El subcomandante temblaba de una manera terrible, estaba empapado y el clima frío complicaba mucho más la situación. Gin lo alzó como pudo y se pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello mientras lo rodeaba de la cintura.

—Suel…tame… —jadeó Hijikata, pero su cuerpo estaba tan entumido que no fue capaz de liberarse.

—Cierra la boca y camina —Gin giró la vista hacia todas partes y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde parecían estar los dormitorios. El cuerpo de Hijikata se sentía tan frío que no le quedó de otra más que agilizar el paso.

—¿Dónde está tu cuarto? —preguntó, y el ebrio solo atinó a señalar con la cabeza la dirección correcta.

Cuando entraron a la recámara lo tiró sobre uno de los futones y se sentó frente a él.

—En qué mierda estabas pensando cuando te alcoholizaste así, pedazo de idiota.

Hijikata soltó un bufido —tú… dándome sermones… sobre la bebida… —exclamó mientras intentaba despojarse de la ropa sin mucho éxito. Gintoki se hincó frente a él y empezó a ayudarle con la única mano que tenía disponible. Al principio Hijikata rechazó su ayuda, pero al notar que cada vez le era más difícil mover las extremidades, cedió.

Primero le quitó la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, y al hacerlo, dejó al descubierto parte de sus bien formados pectorales. Gin tragó saliva y siguió con la cinta que mantenía cerrada la yukata. _«Calma, no es momento para estar pensando idioteces»_ , se dijo cuando su mano tuvo que adentrarse en la prenda y deslizarla por uno de los hombros del ebrio. Su piel se sentía suave al contacto, y sus músculos estaban contraídos por el frío, pero lo peor era que lo miraba fijamente, y eso comenzaba a enloquecerlo.

—Date… prisa… —jadeó Hijikata—, ya no siento mis piernas…

Gin sintió un espasmo de adrenalina pura en el vientre, y de los nervios jaló tan fuerte de la yukata que Hijikata se giró y dio de bruces contra el futón.

Tragó saliva al verlo.

 _«Esto es demasiado»._ Pensó al notar que tenía al hombre que tanto le gustaba boca abajo y vestido solo con la ropa interior. Su propio rostro enrojeció de repente, y pese al terrible frío, sintió que el cuerpo se le calentaba.

Respiró profundo, tomó una gruesa cobija y se la aventó encima. Hijikata se giró lentamente hasta quedar recostado de lado.

—Gracias… —susurró medio dormido.

Gintoki se cruzó de brazos y clavó su atención en la nada. Pensó en contarle todo lo que había pasado con los rehenes, pero estaba seguro de que sería en vano. A esa altura Hijikata sería incapaz de retener la información… lo sabía por experiencia. Se rascó nervioso la sien, lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de ahí y ver la manera de tranquilizar sus ánimos.

Inesperadamente el ebrio jaló de su ropa para llamar su atención.

—Yorozuya... —susurró, y el solo hecho de escucharlo hizo que a Gintoki se le erizara la piel.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó de mala manera.

Hijikata se levantó con trabajo sobre sus codos y la cobija se deslizó un poco, dejando su pecho desnudo. Lo miró fijamente y subió el mentón con altivez, sonriendo levemente.

—Realmente… ¿te gusto?

Gintoki sintió que todo se paralizaba en ese mismo instante. Podía sentir su acelerado corazón latiendo al máximo y su boca se abrió un par de veces sin atreverse a emitir sonido alguno. El ebrio lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, sabía bien que debía responder algo, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Y entonces, Hijikata lo tomó de la ropa y lo jaló hacia él con fuerza, dejándose caer sobre el futón, nuevamente.

Gintoki quedó muy cerca de su rostro, tal vez demasiado. ¿Por qué mierda no podía reaccionar? No estaba seguro, jamás en su vida se había quedado pasmado de esa manera.

Hijikata miró un momento sus labios y se humedeció los propios, paseándose la lengua con lentitud. Volvió a clavar su entera atención en los ojos de Gintoki y esbozó una sensual sonrisa de lado.

—Vete a la mierda… —susurró.

Y dicho esto, perdió la conciencia.

 

…

 

Gintoki pasó un buen rato sin moverse, como si esperara a que algo más pasara.

_«¿Qué-qué mierda fue eso?»._

Se levantó temblando y golpeó su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones hasta sentir dolor, recriminándose su lentitud para reaccionar. Miró al subcomandante y le colocó unos golpes en las mejillas.

—Oye, oye, ¿¡qué demonios pasa!? ¿¡en serio te quedaste dormido!?

No hubo respuesta.

Gin cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y ahogó un grito de frustración _._ Por un momento sintió que Hijikata había estado a punto de besarlo.

—Eso no es posible, debo estar imaginando cosas —susurró.

Su cuerpo temblaba por la adrenalina, pero también por la tremenda excitación que había sentido al tenerlo tan cerca. Volvió a gritar con frustración sin que nadie lo escuchara y se dejó caer en el futón de al lado.

_«¿Realmente iba a besarme?»._

Ahora jamás lo sabría.

Miró de reojo al hombre dormido, tomó una almohada y se cubrió el rostro, maldiciendo su suerte.

 


	6. La nieve no siempre es agradable

 

**LA NIEVE NO SIEMPRE ES AGRADABLE**

—Capítulo 6—

 

 

Hijikata despertó con el ruido de la intensa nevada que golpeaba los vidrios de la habitación. Llevó una mano hasta sus ojos y los frotó en un intento vano de divisar algo entre la inmensa oscuridad. 

—¿Dónde… estoy…? 

Soltó en voz baja, sintiendo como su garganta seca se irritaba con cada palabra. La cabeza le dolía horrores y unas fuertes náuseas amenazaban con devolver el contenido de su estómago. No recordaba haberse sentido tan mal en toda su vida. 

Tentó la almohada debajo de su cabeza y reconoció el futón donde estaba recostado. Miró la silueta de la ventana y pudo adivinar, con cierto alivio, que se encontraba en su dormitorio… 

Aunque, no podía recordar cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí. 

Tocó su mandíbula y torció la boca ligeramente en un intento de hacer memoria. Lo último que recordaba con claridad era el rostro feliz de Kondo, que no dejaba de darle un trago tras otro para celebrar… 

Después de eso… 

Nada. 

Solo tenía la vaga sensación que alguien, o algo, lo había hecho enfurecer bastante. 

Decidió que, pese a lo mal que se sentía, lo mejor era levantarse y averiguar qué había pasado. Trató de tomar asiento, pero un peso considerable sobre su cadera se lo impidió. 

Se recostó otra vez, intentando hacer funcionar su cerebro correctamente. Movió sus piernas, y sintió de nuevo aquel extraño peso. 

 _«Algo no está bien»,_ concluyó. _«Hay algo encima de mí»._  

Parpadeó un par de veces. Por más que sus ojos luchaban por acostumbrarse a la oscuridad no lograba ver nada, así que bajó su mano hasta tocar aquel objeto… 

Al descubrir qué era quiso gritar, pero alcanzó a cubrirse la boca con ambas manos. 

No era algo, sino alguien, quien descansaba sobre él aferrado plácidamente a su cintura. 

 _«No, no te alteres, todo debe ser un malentendido»,_ se dijo en un intento de calmar su acelerado corazón. Tanteó su propio cuerpo y descubrió, para su mala fortuna que estaba casi desnudo. 

 _«¡Ah, ya entiendo!, estoy desnudo y alguien está entre mis piernas, le puede pasar a cualquiera...»_ se excusó tontamente. Soltó una risilla nerviosa; y luego, se golpeó la cabeza con el puño, recriminándose su propia estupidez. _«¡Recuerda, maldita sea, recuerda!»,_ se gritó, pero su cabeza no pudo darle ninguna respuesta. ¿¡Qué mierda hizo mientras estaba alcoholizado!? Acaso él… no, eso no podía haber pasado. Él no era de los que andaban por ahí, acostándose con quien fuera… De hecho, jamás se había acostado con nadie. Intentó calmarse un poco y respiró profundo. Lo primero que debía hacer era averiguar quién mierda era. Bajó la mano, y le tanteó el cabello y el rostro. Su acompañante se removió con suavidad y pegó los labios contra el hueso de su cadera, haciéndolo estremecer. 

—¡Suéltame, pedazo de mierda! —susurró al instante, mientras le empujaba la cabeza para poner distancia, pero el dormido, en vez de ceder, lo abrazó con más fuerza, murmurando contra su piel, y encajándole los dedos muy cerca del trasero. 

—No… 

Fue lo único que le entendió y Hijikata pudo reconocer aquella voz al instante. 

_«El… yorozuya»_

… 

Comenzó a agitarse y a empujarlo como si su vida dependiera de eso, pero el hombre estaba tan aferrado a su cadera que le resultaba imposible deshacerse de él. 

—¡Quítate! —volvió a exclamar en voz alta y preparó su puño para atestarle un buen golpe, pero antes de poder hacerlo, escuchó un ruido a su derecha que lo estremeció. 

De un impulso se acostó como tabla y se echó encima el edredón, cubriendo a su acompañante. Se quedó muy quieto. Agudizando el oído.

Un gruñido, seguido de un estornudo, le aceleró el corazón al máximo. 

 _«No estamos solos»._  

Esa idea le congeló la sangre y apretó sin querer la cabeza del Yorozuya, quien soltó un suave quejido. Siguió escuchando, con todos los sentidos alertados. Una persona a su derecha se sentó de repente y se limpió la nariz. Pese a la terrible oscuridad Hijikata no se atrevió a moverse por temor a ser descubierto con su inadecuado acompañante. 

 _«Duérmete, vamos, duérmete»,_ dijo para sus adentros, no tenía idea de quién era, pero el hecho de no estar solos era terrible. Empezó a sentir una humedad sobre el hueso de su cadera y un tic nervioso atacó su mejilla. _«Este idiota ya empezó a salivar»._ Nada podía ser peor. 

El hombre a su derecha terminó de atenderse la nariz y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su futón. Hijikata esperó con el corazón desbocado hasta que un pequeño sonido lo calmó:

 

—…Zeeeeeeet…

Oyó de repente.

—…Zeeeeeeet…

Escuchó otra vez. 

El subcomandante soltó el aire de sus pulmones en un intento de recuperar su temple. No había duda, era Saito quien dormía a su lado. Al menos sabía que una vez que ese hombre se perdía, era casi imposible despertarlo. 

 _«¿Y si entró al cuarto después de nosotros?»._ Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose morir. _«Seppuku, eso es lo que merezco, voy a rajarme el vientre una vez que amanezca»._  

Respiró profundo y volvió a concentrarse en el tipo que ya le había empapado el vientre. No estaba seguro de si había más gente en el dormitorio, así que debía ser discreto. Metió la mano debajo de las cobijas y tomó su encrespado cabello para jalarle la cabeza en un nuevo intento de deshacerse de él. _«¡Quítate de encima!»_ , pensó furioso. Lo soltó un momento y esta vez lo tomó de la cara. 

Fue entonces cuando descubrió que la humedad no provenía de su boca. 

El yorozuya, aferrado a su cadera como un chiquillo, estaba llorando, y eran las suaves lágrimas las que le estaban empapando el vientre. Gintoki se restregó nuevamente contra él, buscando refugio contra su piel. 

—No… —volvió a susurrar dormido—. No te vayas… 

Hijikata sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. _«Está… teniendo un mal sueño»._

Por un instante no supo cómo reaccionar. Le era difícil comprender que aquel hombre que siempre fingía que nada le importaba estaba ahí, tan vulnerable, tan solo. ¿Con quién lo estaba confundiendo? 

La respuesta le vino al instante. No podía tratarse de nadie más. 

 _«Su maestro»,_ concluyó. 

Hijikata apretó los labios, y por un momento sintió una pesada empatía. Pocas personas comprendían el terrible vacío que un ser querido podía dejar en el corazón. Tras la muerte de su hermano, él mismo se había despertado en varias ocasiones con lágrimas en los ojos y algún objeto aferrado entre sus manos. 

Muy a su pesar, podía comprenderlo todo. 

Suspiró con pesadez, _«a veces, me pregunto cómo es que sigue en pie»._  

Dejó por un momento de pensar, se olvidó de la cercanía de Saito y llevó su mano al cabello de su compungido compañero. Metió sus dedos entre las hebras desordenadas y comenzó a acariciarlo. _«Su cabello es tan suave…»_ pensó mientras se animaba a abarcar más espacio, recorriendo toda su cabeza con la yema de los dedos en una deliciosa caricia. El apretado brazo que rodeaba su cintura pareció aflojarse un poco. El subcomandante metió su propio rostro debajo de las cobijas y susurró con la voz más baja que pudo.

—Yorozuya… 

Pero no hubo reacción. 

Tragó saliva e intentó de nuevo. 

—Gintoki, todo está bien, estoy aquí —era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y eso le provocó un espasmo en el vientre de inexplicable placer. 

El hombre dormido soltó un suave gemido y finalmente detuvo el llanto. Hijikata continuó acariciándole el cabello hasta cerciorarse de que se había hundido en un sueño más profundo y finalmente se escurrió hacia un lado, dejándolo dormir sobre su futón. 

Suspiró en forma pesada y se pasó la mano por el cabello. 

Tras un momento de indecisión, se puso en pie y caminó a tientas hasta el armario, extrajo una pequeña lámpara e iluminó la habitación. 

Soltó un suave suspiro al notar que solo Saito estaba con ellos. El futón de al lado estaba destendido y todo indicaba que el yorozuya se había rodado hasta quedar encima de él. 

 _«De modo que… nada raro pasó entre nosotros»_ soltó con cierto alivio… _«pero, ¿por qué mierda estoy desnudo?»_  

Siguió alumbrando el cuarto hasta que encontró su ropa completamente empapada sobre una silla. Hurgó entre los bolsillos y no encontró su encendedor.

 _«No volveré a tomar, jamás»,_ se recriminó. Alumbró a su alrededor y no pudo encontrarlo. _«Supongo que si alguno de mis hombres lo halló, me lo regresará en la mañana»._  

Sin más tiempo qué perder, se visitó deprisa. Afuera, la tormenta parecía azotar con mayor intensidad. Debía cerciorarse de que todos estaban a salvo. 

Salió rápido y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando el fiero viento le caló la piel. Caminó hasta el comedor. Al entrar, notó que el clima era más agradable, pues casi todos sus hombres se habían quedado ahí. _«Solo por esta vez ignoraré las faltas de todos»,_ se dijo, a sabiendas de que él mismo se había puesto tan mal que no podía recordar nada. Avanzó entre varios borrachos y pronto encontró a Kondo, quien dormitaba, desnudo y feliz sobre una de las mesas con su preciada carta abrazada. A su lado, Sougo se había acomodado con su antifaz, y había tenido la decencia de colocarle un abrigo encima al comandante para que no pasara frío. 

 _«Todo parece estar en orden aquí»,_ pensó. Y salió nuevamente. Por un momento pensó en regresar a su cama, pero aún había algo más que debía verificar. Se frotó las manos y tomó rumbo al establo. Tenía que cerciorarse de que los rehenes estuvieran a salvo del terrible frío.

Abrió la puerta y se detuvo impresionado con la escena que encontró. 

Regresó a toda prisa al dormitorio. Prendió las luces sin ningún cuidado y tomó al yorozuya de la yukata con ambas manos, alzándolo del piso.

—¡¿Qué demonios sucedió en el establo?! —gritó furibundo. 

El hombre del cabello plateado estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Hijikata comenzó a sacudirlo. 

—¿Por qué están muertos los testigos? ¿¡Qué demonios hiciste!? 

Gin lo miró con cara de pocos amigos sin poder contestar todavía, haciendo que el subcomandante se irritara todavía más. 

Antes de que lo golpeara, Saito llamó su atención, tocándole el hombro, y le extendió de buena manera su diario donde había resumido los pormenores de la noche. Hijikata dejó caer al adormilado yorozuya y comenzó a leer:

 

_9:30. Inicia la fiesta de compromiso del comandante, Z. Todos están ebrios, menos yo._

_10:30. Hijikata-san se escabulle de la fiesta y ~~destruye el jardín de la casa~~. No vi nada raro, Z. _ [corrigió].

_11:30. Escucho ruidos desde el establo, así que me asomo para ver qué sucede. Pese a los esfuerzos del capitán Okita, Sakata y Elizabeth, los ladrones se suicidan, Z. Yo tampoco pienso limpiar, ya vendrá alguien en la mañana._

_11:50. En el patio parece estarse librando una batalla, sin embargo, solo se trata del subcomandante, quien e ~~stá tan ebrio que~~ cae al agua helada. Sakata logra rescatarlo ~~y se lo lleva al cuarto, abrazado~~. ~~Me asomé para ver si estaban bien y…~~_

_No vi nada raro, Z._ [corrigió].

Hijikata parpadeó un par de veces después de leer eso, se detuvo un momento y miró fijamente a Saito, quien solo desvió los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. El subcomandante sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de preguntar nada, debía terminar de leer el informe.

_12:30. Elizabeth toma el camión sin permiso y huye sin decir palabra. No pude detenerlo, y como todos dormían, yo también me dormí, Z._

 

…

 

—¡Un momento!, ¡Cómo que Elizabeth huyó! —El hombre del afro movió las manos en el aire sin lograr dar una explicación, así que tomó rápidamente su libreta para redactar lo que sabía. 

 _Lo encontré intentado echar a andar el camión. Le pregunté a dónde iba, pero no contestó. Sacó un letrero y yo creí que escribiría algo, pero en vez de eso me sorprendió con un golpe y me dejó inconsciente. Cuando desperté ya no estaba. No encontré a nadie despierto a quién contarle._  

Hijikata se masajeó el puente de la nariz y miró de reojo al Yorozuya, quien por fin parecía estar lo suficientemente despierto. —¿Sabes algo al respecto? 

Gintoki leyó una vez más la explicación de Saito y su rostro se ensombreció de repente. —Se fue a buscar a Katsura —agregó con el gesto serio—. Algo anda mal… Zura está en problemas. 

Se puso en pie rápidamente y Hijikata pudo notar la tensión completa de su cuerpo.—Es un idiota, ¿¡por qué no se esperó a la mañana como Okita le dijo!? —gritó Gintoki, claramente preocupado. 

—El clima es terrible —agregó el subcomandante—. No creo que haya logrado llegar muy lejos. ¡Vamos, debemos encontrarlo! 

Los tres hombres se abrigaron rápidamente y salieron en busca del único auto patrulla que tenían, rogando porque no fuera muy tarde.

 

• • •

 

Hijikata manejaba lento. La tormenta de nieve era tan intensa que apenas si podía adivinar el camino que tenía frente a él. —Oye, prende las luces altas —exclamó Gin, quien venía detrás de él. 

—Ya las puse, idiota —respondió sin poder ocultar su tensión. No veía nada. 

De pronto, Saito se le fue encima y pisó el freno hasta el fondo. El coche derrapó unos metros y se detuvo a nada de un derrumbe. Los tres hombres bajaron rápidamente del auto y notaron que una avalancha se había llevado gran parte del camino. 

—No podemos seguir avanzando —dijo Hijikata mientras apretaba los puños. ¿Acaso Elizabeth logró pasar antes del derrumbe? 

Saito se acercó a la orilla del despeñadero y les hizo una señal con los brazos, exaltado. Los dos hombres corrieron con sus linternas y descubrieron que, colgado de algunos árboles, se encontraba el camión de Eli. 

—¡Rápido, trae una cuerda! —le gritó a Saito, quien abrió la cajuela y extrajo lo que le pedía. 

—¡Sostenla fuerte! —Gintoki estaba por lanzarse, pero Hijikata lo tomó del hombro y negó con la cabeza. 

—Yo iré —Gin pareció molesto con su decisión, pero al tener inutilizado el brazo, era la mejor opción. Hijikata bajó poco a poco sobre las resbalosas piedras y se colocó al lado de una de las portezuelas. Gin alumbró el auto con la lámpara y pudo ver que Eli estaba al volante, casi inconsciente. El amanto sintió las luces y meneó suavemente la cabeza. 

—Cúbrete —le gritó Hijikata desde fuera. 

El amanto alzó con mucho trabajo uno de sus brazos, pero no pudo hacer nada más. Hijikata sacó su espada y con la empuñadura golpeó el vidrio de la puerta, haciéndolo estallar. El coche se resbaló unos centímetros y pudo escuchar un terrible crujido entre las ramas. Cortó el cinturón de seguridad y tomó el brazo del amanto justo antes de que las ramas terminaran por ceder y el auto se deslizara hasta el fondo del barranco. Saito los subió rápido y metieron al amanto en el asiento trasero. 

Esta vez fue el hombre del afro quien tomó el volante mientras que Gintoki, que iba detrás, cubría a Elizabeth con algunas mantas. 

—¿Por qué mierda hiciste una locura como esta? —le recriminó. 

El amanto temblaba de pies a cabeza, y tardó un buen rato en poder escribir algo.

 

_Katsura me necesita._

 

Gintoki se frotó los ojos con frustración. —Tu y yo llegamos juntos, ¿no es así? ¿por qué me hiciste a un lado? 

El amanto no respondió. 

Hijikata lo miró y pareció comprender sus motivos, así que soltó un despectivo bufido. —En momentos como este no puedes darte el lujo de desconfiar de la gente que te rodea. Somos tus malditos aliados, recuérdalo. 

Elizabeth soltó un suspiro y finalmente sacó el móvil para mostrarles el mensaje que había recibido horas atrás. Gin volvió a leerlo, y el subcomandante hizo lo mismo con extrema cautela.

 _Lo que me cuentas es muy grave. Empezaré a preparar todo para movernos a algún sitio seguro. Si nuestra localización está comprometida debemos ser cautelosos. **Llámame** si te enteras de algo más. Nos veremos pronto._  

Esa última frase hizo que por fin la cabeza de Gintoki comprendiera. Su amigo jamás le hubiera pedido una llamada, puesto que Eli no solía hablar. Se puso pálido. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Ese no era Zura, era alguien más. 

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa. 

—Atacaron a los Joui —soltó Gin con una voz fúnebre—, y seguramente nos están tendiendo una trampa. 

Los cuatro hombres se hundieron en un terrible silencio mientras el coche avanzaba con bastante trabajo sobre el tramo cubierto de nieve. Faltaban algunas horas para que la mañana llegara y el camino estaba destrozado. ¿Cómo podrían regresar a la ciudad a tiempo? Seguramente les tenían preparada una emboscada. 

—Espero… que Zura esté bien. 

Soltó Gintoki, apretando la mandíbula. 

Hijikata, al notar su terrible tensión, le colocó una de las manos sobre el hombro, sorprendiéndolo. Intercambiaron miradas en completo silencio y volvieron a clavar su atención en Elizabeth que parecía haberse quedado dormido por el agotamiento. 

—Encontraremos una solución —comentó Hijikata—. Estamos juntos en esto.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó entre los labios de Gin, y Hijikata apretó su hombro con suavidad, sin intenciones de soltarlo.

 

 


	7. Si no tienes opciones inventa una nueva

**SI NO TIENES OPCIONES INVENTA UNA NUEVA**

—Capítulo 7—

 

El sol comenzaba a asomarse cuando regresaron al cuartel. Elizabeth estaba débil, así que Hijikata lo llevó en brazos hasta la recámara de los comandantes donde Kondo, al que ya le habían contado todo por teléfono, estaba esperando junto a Taiki, el médico del pueblo. Recostaron al amanto sobre uno de los futones y el amable doctor comenzó su revisión.

Hijikata sacó un cigarrillo y recordó muy tarde que no tenía su encendedor, avanzó hasta uno de sus cajones y extrajo una caja de fósforos. Mientras prendía uno observó de reojo el trabajo impecable del médico, se guardó un momento sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia la puerta para poder fumar.

Sentado afuera, contra la pared, el yorozuya descansaba con la vista perdida en el pequeño estanque del patio. Aunque su rostro mantenía esa expresión despreocupada de siempre, uno de sus puños apretaba con fuerza la espada de madera. Estaba tenso, no había duda al respecto. Hijikata se sentó a su lado un momento.

—Katsura no es un hombre fácil de matar, te lo digo por experiencia…  atraparemos al que se está haciendo pasar por él, ya lo verás —le dijo. Gin sonrió levemente, pero no se relajó, soltó un pesado suspiro y se removió incómodo, se veía que el cabestrillo le molestaba bastante. —¿Cómo vas con eso? —preguntó el subcomandante, señalándolo. 

Gintoki lo miró de reojo y enarcó una ceja. —¿Estás preocupado por mí? —soltó con un dejo de burla.

Hijikata sintió que todo el cuerpo se le estremecía de repente y tuvo que desviar la mirada. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Recordó por un momento la manera en que había despertado con ese hombre aferrado a su cuerpo, y tuvo que darle una profunda calada al cigarrillo para evitar que el color se le subiera a las mejillas. ¿Por qué se sentía tan jodidamente nervioso? Eso no era algo usual en él.

—No es que tenga especial interés en ti, solo me preocupa la situación en general —aclaró—, mientras no sepamos nada de nuestro enemigo estamos en clara desventaja.

Gintoki lo miró de reojo un momento, le quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y se lo metió a la boca para darle una fuerte calada que lo hizo toser. —Estas cosas saben horribles —se quejó con amargura. 

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, devuélvemelo?! —el subcomandante lo tomó del abrigo para enfrentarlo, acercando su rostro sin querer. 

—Pasa que te importo, pero no lo puedes admitir —el yorozuya le dejó ir el humo sobre el rostro y el mal humor de Hijikata explotó. Le arrancó el cigarrillo de la boca, lanzándolo lejos, y se le fue encima. Empezaron a rodar sobre el piso entre jalones y golpes, pero esa no era una pelea justa. Hijikata, que a diferencia de su adversario, tenía ambas manos libres, se sentó sobre él y terminó sometiéndolo contra el piso, lo tomó de las mejillas y con una mano se las apretó de mala manera.

—Está bien, tú ganas —soltó Gintoki sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. El furioso subcomandante entrecerró los ojos y le apretó la cara con más fuerza. 

—Necesito que te tomes las cosas en serio —le advirtió—. Esto no es un maldito juego, yorozuya. 

Gintoki agarró la mano que lo atacaba y la retiró de su rostro sin soltársela. —No soy idiota, sé que hay muchas cosas en juego… pero ese es el motivo por el cual ya no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Hijikata sintió que le hacía una suave caricia en la mano que le tenía sujeta, y por acto reflejo, se soltó con violencia. El yorozuya tomó asiento todavía con él sobre las piernas, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada de pez muerto pareció inundarse de un extraño brillo y su boca se entreabrió levemente.

—Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo —susurró en un tono de voz muy diferente al habitual. Más cálido, más sensual…

Hijikata saltó por la sorpresa cuando escuchó unas voces dentro de la habitación. Al parecer el médico había terminado y ya se estaba despidiendo, así que se puso en pie, deprisa.

—Dímelo después, en este momento hay algo importante que debo hacer. 

No se atrevió a mirar atrás, simplemente no podía. Su corazón latía desbocado y estaba tan tenso que ni siquiera se acordó de encender otro cigarrillo. _«Este no es el momento»,_ se dijo a sí mismo. En el fondo sabía bien las palabras que el yorozuya deseaba decirle… pero no se sentía listo para enfrentarlo. 

Entró en la habitación y se recargó en la puerta, prestando especial atención en lo que sucedía. 

—Está fuera de peligro, pero necesita descansar —le explicó el médico a Kondo, quien lo había acompañado durante toda la revisión. El comandante agradeció con una reverencia y el médico se negó, nuevamente, a cobrar un solo peso por el trabajo que acababa de realizar. —Antes de irme, Kondo-san, le pido permiso para ir con sus hombres. Tengo entendido que muchos de ellos tienen resaca y les vendría bien un remedio casero que traje. 

—¿Có-como supo que necesitábamos eso, Taiki-san? —preguntó el comandante con las mejillas rojas y el hombre le sonrió con amabilidad. 

—Estamos en un pueblo pequeño y cualquier fiesta como la de anoche llama mucho la atención. 

Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Hijikata le cortó el paso de manera hosca. 

—To-Toshi, ¿¡qué estás haciendo!? —recriminó Kondo. El médico abrió los ojos con sorpresa y retrocedió un par de pasos. Miró al comandante en busca de ayuda, pero al ver que este también parecía sorprendido volvió a clavar su entera atención en el intimidante hombre que tenía al frente. 

—No se vaya todavía, tenemos que hablar —comentó Hijikata con la voz seria. Avanzó un poco más y el asustado médico cayó de sentón. El subcomandante se hincó frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara. —¿Cuánto tiempo lleva filtrando información? 

Kondo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al igual que Eli y Gintoki, que, desde sus respectivos sitios alcanzaron a escuchar la pregunta con claridad. 

—¿¡Qué diablos estás insinuando!? —exclamó el capitán, claramente molesto con su subordinado—. ¡Este buen hombre nos ha brindado su ayuda desde que llegamos al pueblo! ¡Cómo te atreves a…

—Justo por eso lo digo —lo interrumpió Hijikata—. Taiki-san siempre ha estado pendiente de nuestras necesidades. Tanto, que lo hemos dejado entrar en todo momento, sin importar la delicadeza de los temas que estemos tratando. Si hay alguien que conoce todos nuestros planes y movimientos, es él. 

—¡Toshi! —volvió a gritar Kondo, pero el subcomandante alzó la mano, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

—… además, desde hace un par de semanas este gran médico rechaza tajantemente sus honorarios. Dígame, ¿siente culpa por vendernos?

El hombre comenzó a temblar de miedo e inesperadamente rompió a llorar. Pegó la cabeza contra el piso, afligido y tomó uno de los zapatos de Hijikata con las manos temblorosas. Elizabeth se puso en pie como pudo y estiró su mano para tomar su espada, pero Kondo lo frenó antes de que hiciera alguna locura. El mismo Yorozuya entró a la habitación con la mirada fija en el hombre que lloraba. 

—¡Nunca quise hacerlo! —confesó de repente—. ¡Pero ellos tienen a mi hija!… a mi pobre hija…

Su voz se quebró a tal grado que no pudo seguir hablando. Hijikata soltó un suspiro y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. —¿Por qué no confió en nosotros? Jamás le hubiéramos negado la ayuda —el médico, sin parar de temblar, sacó de su bolsillo un móvil de color negro. 

—Hace dos semanas apareció esto sobre mi escritorio, su-supuse que algún paciente lo había olvidado, pero al abrirlo encontré esta foto… 

Los presentes se acercaron a él para observar la imagen borrosa de una chica atada en el suelo con los ojos vendados. El hombre volvió a romper en llanto y tuvieron que esperar a que pudiera continuar. Kondo le ofreció un sitio para sentarse y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros con cordialidad. 

Finalmente el viejo prosiguió. 

—Poco después de ver la imagen, recibí una llamada de un número privado. Era una voz grave de hombre y sonaba como si se hubiera raspado la garganta. El tipo me amenazó, dijo que debía contarle todo lo que pudiera escuchar, o de lo contrario… 

Se cubrió los ojos y no dijo nada más. 

Hijikata tomó el móvil entre sus manos y comenzó a explorar los mensajes que el médico había enviado desde entonces. Tensó los dientes al notar cuántos detalles había logrado extraer sin que se dieran cuenta y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. El remitente simplemente decía “Desconocido”. Estaba seguro de que, intentar averiguar más a través del móvil dejaría al descubierto la situación actual del médico. 

—¿Hay algo más que pueda decirnos sobre ese hombre? 

El viejo negó con la cabeza al instante, pero pareció recordar un último detalle. —¡Po-por favor, lea el último mensaje! —le pidió al subcomandante. Hijikata movió rápido sus dedos hasta abrir lo que le habían pedido y leyó en voz alta sin ocultar su sorpresa. 

_Asegúrate de que mañana tengan prendido un televisor a las 9:30_

Los presentes se tensaron al notar que faltaban unos pocos minutos. Kondo ordenó que trajeran el aparato que guardaban en la recámara general y mandó llamar a Sougo y a Saito, cerrando la puerta para que nadie más pudiera escuchar. 

Y encendió el televisor.

Kondo salteó algunos canales, pero se detuvo cuando notó que un mensaje de “Noticia de última hora”, interrumpía una serie animada.

En pantalla apareció algo terrible. 

El distrito de Akiba, donde los joui se habían estado ocultando, estaba en llamas. Se oían gritos y detrás del reportero corría gente con sus pertenencias en mano. El aterrado periodista tardó en poder decir unas palabras.

 _—Hace unos minutos se reportó un ataque terrorista en la zona, no tenemos mucha información, pero se reporta que todo inició en la casa que estaba al fondo_ —señaló el sitio justo donde un día antes Gintoki había pasado la noche. La casa estaba destruído y no pudieron reconocer a ningún joui entre la gente al rededor—, _testigos afirman que, tras un tiroteo, se presentó una enorme explosión. Hasta el momento no se sabe el número de víctimas totales, pero volveremos a transmitir en cuanto tengamos nueva información…_  

En la habitación se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Elizabeth soltó un golpe contra la pared con tanta fuerza que estrelló la madera. Sacó su plumón para escribir un letrero, pero sus manos temblaron y le resultó imposible hacerlo. Gin se acercó hasta él para darle ánimos, y fue en ese momento que el móvil del amanto comenzó a vibrar. Eli lo sacó de su bolsillo y ambos observaron a través de la pantalla rota el nombre del remitente: 

Katsura

Gintoki no se lo pensó dos veces, le quitó el móvil de la mano y contestó llamada en altavoz.

—Aquí Eli, acabamos de ver las noticias, ¿¡qué está sucediendo!? —todos lo miraron, pero nadie hizo un solo sonido. 

—¡Elizabeth-san, me alegra escucharte…! —exclamó el falso Katsura sin notar su terrible error. La voz era tan similar a la del real que la mano del yorozuya comenzó a temblar ligeramente—. ¡Escucha Eli, no tengo mucho tiempo! La policía nos está pisando los talones. Vamos a reagruparnos, y pronto, atacaremos el palacio con todo lo que tengamos. Voy a mandarte unas coordenadas, prométeme que estarás ahí, y por favor, trae toda la ayuda posible… de lo contrario, no lo lograremos. 

La llamada se cortó y un mensaje apareció con el sitio exacto donde debían encontrarse.

Gin se frotó el cabello con hastío. —¿Y bien, qué debemos hacer? —Elizabeth tomó su espada, pero antes de que diera un solo paso Kondo lo empujó de vuelta al futón. —Tú no vas a volver a irte por tu cuenta ¿entiendes? Este problema nos concierne a todos. 

El amanto no insistió, solo bajó la cabeza con impotencia.

—Toda la ayuda posible… —recalcó Hijikata y esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado—, sea quien sea nuestro enemigo espera que todo el Shinsengumi, y los joui restantes, respondan a su llamado.  

—Así acabarían con todos de una sola vez  —secundó Sougo, tocándose la barbilla. 

Kondo se puso en pie y caminó hasta su escritorio, extrajo un enorme mapa de la región y lo extendió sobre el piso para que todos pudieran observarlo. Colocó su dedo en el sitio donde la noche anterior rescataron a Elizabeth y chasqueó la lengua. —Es demasiada coincidencia ¿no lo creen? Justo anoche sucedió un derrumbe que destruyó la única carretera que nos conecta a la ciudad, y esta mañana han hecho su movida, pidiendo ayuda urgente. 

Movió su dedo sobre el mapa, indicando la otra ruta que les quedaba. Para llegar al sitio exacto donde el falso Katsura los citó, debían rodear la montaña. Eso les llevaría alrededor de dos días a pie, agotando sus fuerzas. Pero lo peligroso se encontraba al final del trayecto: debían cruzar por la parte baja de un acantilado, de modo que ellos estarían al descubierto y un buen número de tiradores podrían exterminarlos sin necesidad de enfrentarlos directamente.

Era la emboscada perfecta.

Hijikata tomó la palabra. —Si vamos somos hombres muertos, pero no podemos ignorar su llamado ya que no sabemos si el verdadero Katsura sigue con vida. 

Elizabeth se estremeció al escucharlo y Saito se sentó a su lado, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

 —Hay… otro camino —soltó el médico.

Los presentes clavaron toda su atención en el viejo, quien tragó saliva—. Existe un pequeño sendero a través de la montaña, una antigua ruta comercial…. dudo que alguien fuera del pueblo lo conozca siquiera —se acercó al mapa y trazó con su dedo un camino inexistente—. En el sitio más alto hay una cabaña que servía como albergue. Si llegan antes del anochecer, podrán dormir ahí y descender la montaña a primera hora. El sendero termina justo aquí, más adelante del sitio donde los citaron.

—¿Por qué confiaríamos en ti? —preguntó Gintoki. El amable hombre se encogió de hombros. 

—Porque… estoy desesperado, y son mi única esperanza.

Kondo le regaló una sincera sonrisa. —Encontraremos a su hija, no se preocupe —el hombre asintió cabizbajo. —Acérquense —le pidió el capitán al resto—. Este es el plan: un grupo grande saldrá en unas horas por la ruta que rodea la montaña, y una veintena de hombres partiremos por el sendero oculto. Le pido por favor,  Taiki-san, que notifique a su fuente sobre el primer grupo, así no sospecharán de usted, y nosotros podremos tomarlos por sorpresa.

Todos asintieron, y escucharon, atentamente, el resto del plan.

 

• • •

 

Dos horas después partió el grupo más grande. Kondo tuvo el cuidado de que, entre ellos, no se distinguiera al dirigente del grupo. Tardaron poco en atravesar el pueblo, y pronto el cuartel quedó casi desierto.

 Solo los veinte hombres más letales del Shinsengumi permanecían adentro, acompañados de Gintoki y Elizabeth.

 —Todo listo —anunció Hijikata, quien pasó al lado de Gin sin siquiera mirarlo. El yorozuya soltó un pesado suspiro y se colocó las manos en la nuca, mirando hacia otro lado. _«Me está evitando»,_ concluyó. Tras su fallido intento de confesarle todo no se había acercado salvo para dar las instrucciones pertinentes. _«Tal vez es mejor esto que un rechazo directo»_ , pensó con desgana sin poder ocultar del todo su decepción.

…Aunque…

 _«Ah, mierda»,_ pensó mientras se frotaba el cabello. A veces odiaba conocer tantos detalles de la vida de ese maldito tipo. Lo había visto rechazar a la hija del viejo Matsudaira. En esa ocasión había tratado por todos los medios de ser directo y franco, pues no estaba interesado en la chica. Pero su actitud había sido completamente distinta al lado de Mitsuba, a quien simplemente ignoraba como si no existiera, pese a estar enamorado… 

Y justo ahora lo ignoraba a él de una manera similar…

 

…

 

—Daannaaa.

Sougo susurró sobre su oreja, haciéndole pegar un enorme brinco.

—¡No hagas eso! —le recriminó. 

El chico esbozó una sonrisa y lo rodeó del cuello con camaradería. 

—Te veo algo decaído ¿las cosas no van bien con Hiji…? —Gin le cubrió la boca con la mano antes de que siguiera hablando de más. 

—Tan solo mira, idiota.

Hijikata pasó cerca de ellos ocupado con los últimos preparativos. Los miró de reojo un momento y siguió su camino, ignorándolos. Sougo lo apretó más fuerte del cuello y Gin pudo notar que ese avispado chico había notado algo que él no. 

—Sinceramente —exclamó el más joven—, no sé qué te gusta de ese imbécil. Es frío, adicto a la mayonesa, y tiene el mismo encanto que una piedra. 

El yorozuya esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado sin dejar de admirarlo a lo lejos. —Tienes toda la razón, además de que fuma tanto que su aura parece estar teñida de gris. 

—Siempre camina por ahí con el ceño fruncido, yo creo que siempre está estreñido —agregó el joven con saña. 

—Y es por eso que trata de ocultar su mala cara debajo del estúpido flequillo. —Terminó Gintoki y ambos soltaron una risotada. 

Kondo les hizo una señal, y sigilosos, emprendieron el camino hacia el sendero.

Todo el camino continuaron con sus bromas. Gin sabía que, en el fondo, Sougo se preocupaba por el bienestar de Hijikata, pero era algo que jamás se atrevería a confesar. Llegaron hasta la orilla del pueblo y el médico se detuvo junto a Kondo. Le obsequió un mapa que él mismo había trazado y les deseó buena suerte a todos. 

 —Una última pregunta —exclamó Sougo en voz alta, para que todos escucharan. El médico se giró hacia él, curioso—. Si este camino es tan directo, ¿por qué dejaron de utilizarlo? 

Era una buena pregunta, así que el médico se frotó la nuca. 

—Los hombres de pueblo tendemos a ser más supersticiosos que la gente de ciudad… Varios de los antiguos comerciantes contaban que… bueno… 

Todos se acercaron para escuchar con más atención. 

—Hace muchos años, un grupo de aldeanos se adentró en las montañas y nunca más volvió. Algunos dicen que fueron devorados por lobos; otros, que simplemente se perdieron en una tormenta de nieve. Sea como sea sus almas quedaron atrapadas en la montaña, y se dice que si le pones atención al viento, puedes escuchar los gritos de desesperación que dieron antes de morir.

Gin sintió que un terrible escalofrío recorría su espalda y soltó una risilla nerviosa —S-sí claro, fantasmas, ¿quién podría asustarse con una historia tan mala? 

Hijikata fue el único que rió con él, pues se notaba a leguas que estaba igual de nervioso. Se miraron un momento, y ambos se giraron rápido, avergonzados. 

 _«Odio a los fantasmas»,_ pensó el hombre del cabello plateado mientras apretaba el mango de su espada.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no le importó que Sougo lo rodeara del cuello nuevamente, y tampoco fue capaz de notar que éste miraba a Hijikata con una sonrisa burlona.

Atento a la mínima reacción que mostrara.

 

 


	8. No hay peor miedo que saberse solo

**NO HAY PEOR MIEDO QUE EL DE SABERSE SOLO**

—Capítulo 8—

 

 

—Hey, Yamazaki, ¿cuánto falta? —preguntó Hijikata sin poder esconder su hastío. Llevaban caminando más de cuatro horas, el frío parecía empeorar con cada paso que daban y tropezaban constantemente con piedras y palos ocultos entre la nieve. El bosque que estaban atravesando comenzaba a cederle paso a la espesa nieve que cubría la cima.

El joven revisó nuevamente el mapa y observó a su alrededor. —Al parecer nos falta bastante. —le dijo mientras se lo mostraba—, todavía nos falta pasar por estos dos árboles. 

Y señaló los dibujos que el médico había hecho como indicación para ubicar la cabaña. 

El subcomandante se frotó el puente de la nariz. —Estamos siguiendo árboles como única referencia, así que si alguno de esos ya no existe, estamos muertos ¿no es así?

Yamazaki, y sus hombres se estremecieron al escucharlo. Todos estaban conscientes de que si la dichosa cabaña no aparecía antes del anochecer sería casi imposible sobrevivir en aquel terrible clima. 

Kondo le colocó unas suaves palmadas en los hombros para tranquilizarlo. —Descansemos un momento, es posible que más adelante no podamos detenernos —ordenó el comandante y tomaron asiento sobre algunos árboles rotos y piedras. Encendieron una fogata y se sentaron todos alrededor para comer un poco. 

—Danna, ¿cómo te sientes? 

Hijikata miró un momento a los dos hombres que se habían sentado al otro lado de la fogata. Sougo parecía estar atento a todo lo que el yorozuya pudiera necesitar. Chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otra parte. La verdad es que ver a esos dos juntos le cabreaba bastante. Encendió un cigarrillo y tomó los fósforos que llevaba en su saco, estaban húmedos, pero con esfuerzo logró encender uno _. «Que se vayan a la mierda»,_ pensó. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Como… en los fantasmas…

Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda y discretamente miró a su alrededor. _«No-no seas un maldito llorica»,_ se reprendió. _«Son solo inventos para asustar a los cobardes»._  

Un ruido proveniente del bosque lo hizo saltar de repente y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazar a Kondo que se encontraba a su lado. 

—¡¿Qué mi-mierda fue eso?! —exclamó el yorozuya al otro lado del fuego, tan asustado como él.

Un lamento se dejó escuchar con el viento.

Largo. 

Sombrío. 

Algunos desenfundaron sus armas, pero al notar que nada más pasaba regresaron poco a poco a lo suyo, mirando de vez en vez la dirección desde donde había llegado aquel ruido tan terrible.

 

_Seguramente fue el viento._

 

Escribió Elizabeth. 

—O las almas de los que han muerto en la montaña —exclamó Sougo con saña mientras rodeaba con ambos brazos al asustado Yorozuya. 

—O-oye, ¡de-deja de decir esas cosas! —soltó el mayor sin quitárselo de encima. 

Hijikata, que no se perdía detalle de lo que hacía ese par, rompió sin querer el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Suspiró profundo y miró hacia otro lado ¿Acaso lo estaban provocando a propósito? No estaba seguro, pero juraría que Sougo lo miraba de vez en vez, atento a sus reacciones. Intentó comer un poco, pero la verdad es que seguía bastante alterado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo tenía más cabreado: el no encontrar la cabaña, los supuestos fantasmas… o esos dos idiotas… juntos.

Todo empeoró cuando, a la mitad de sus reflexiones, volvió a escuchar la melosa y falsa voz de Sougo. —Vamos, danna, necesitas comer un poco… 

No pudo evitar mirarlos de reojo. El yorozuya ladeaba la cabeza incómodo con aquel trato, pero Sougo parecía no darse por vencido y buscaba alimentarlo, colocó su mano sobre la rodilla del mayor y se acercó de manera descarada. —Si no aceptas los palillos, tendré que darte de comer directo de mi boca. 

Hijikata no pudo más y se puso en pie de golpe.

—Vuelvo enseguida —exclamó con mala cara y comenzó a alejarse de todos. Kondo lo tomó de la muñeca, pero se soltó de mala manera. 

—No voy a tardar, déjame solo. 

Todos guardaron silencio hasta cerciorarse de que ya se había alejado lo suficiente y comenzaron a murmurar entre sí.

  

El subcomandante se alejó varios metros, se colocó detrás de un árbol y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, ahogando un sonido gutural. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto? Sougo lo jodía constantemente y había aprendido a ignorarlo, pero esta vez había sentido unas tremendas ganas de golpearlo. Se puso en cuclillas un momento y pegó la cabeza contra el árbol. 

 _«No quiero que se le acerque»._  

La frase se formó instantáneamente en su cabeza sin tiempo para reprimirla.

—No quiero… —murmuró frustrado—, yo… 

Agitó la cabeza _«No es el momento»,_ se dijo. 

 _«Jamás es el momento»,_ pareció contestarle una voz interior. 

Sí, ya antes había dejado pasar la oportunidad de amar libremente a una persona. Aquella vez abandonó a Mitsuba para que pudiera llevar una buena vida, pero todo terminó jodidamente mal.

Se frotó la cabeza, ¿por qué justo ahora tenía que ponerse a reflexionar todas esas cosas?, ¿por qué no podía simplemente olvidar la estúpida confesión que el yorozuya le había hecho? —Eres débil —se reprendió.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no prestó atención al sonido de unos arbustos cercanos. 

Fue por eso que el primer ataque lo tomó por sorpresa. 

Hijikata solo alcanzó a ladear la cabeza antes de que una enorme cosa parecida a una pata de araña se incrustara en el árbol, rasguñándole el rostro.

Desenvainó su espada y lanzó un tajo contra aquel objeto, cortándolo. Un fluido negro y viscoso comenzó a brotar de la pata cercenada y le cubrió el rostro. Por un momento no fue capaz de ver a su atacante. 

Escuchó nuevamente el lamento, profundo, doloroso, y supo que era aquella criatura quien emitía semejante ruido. Gracias a eso alcanzó a colocar su espada justo a tiempo para evitar que otra de aquellas patas puntiagudas atravesara su pecho, pero no pudo evitar que un ataque similar le hiciera un grueso tajo en el muslo. Cuando logró limpiarse el rostro soltó el contraataque, hiriendo otra de las extremidades de aquella enorme criatura que, al ver que no se trataba de una presa fácil, emprendió la huida de repente. 

Pronto aparecieron sus hombres que habían sido alertados por el terrible sonido. 

Gintoki venía a la cabeza y en su rostro pudo ver el miedo que sintió al verlo cubierto de sangre. Pareció dar unos pasos hacia él, pero rápidamente fue rebasado por Kondo. 

—¡Toshi!, ¿¡Qué diablos sucedió!? —gritó mientras lo tomaba de ambos hombros y revisaba que no estuviera herido.

Hijikata les señaló la pata cercenada con la espada.

—Ahí tienen a su fantasma —exclamó—. Es solo un maldito bicho.

 

 • • •

 

 

Horas más tarde se desató una tormenta de nieve. Apenas eran las cuatro, pero el sol parecía estar casi en el horizonte y atravesaban a paso lento una enorme cuenca cerca de la cumbre. 

—No se separen, la cabaña debe estar muy cerca de aquí —gritó Kondo mientras revisaba una vez más el mapa junto a Yamazaki. 

—Tal vez solo se trató de una maldita trampa y todos moriremos pronto —exclamó Gin. Sentía el cuerpo entumido y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo lograrían aguantar el terrible clima. Nadie vio con buenos ojos su comentario, principalmente porque más de uno ya pensaba lo mismo.

—No te rindas, Gintoki. Sé que estamos muy cerca —soltó el comandante con una sonrisa, intentando infundirles ánimo. 

Gin soltó un suspiro, la verdad es que no guardaba muchas esperanzas al respecto. 

Además…

Miró hacia atrás, intentando divisar algo entre la ventisca.

Estaba seguro de que la criatura que había atacado a Hijikata los venía siguiendo muy de cerca. 

—¡Ahí está! —gritó Yamazaki—. ¡Ese es el último árbol! ¡Y miren allá! —exclamó con júbilo. En la parte alta de un peñasco pudieron ver por fin la mentada cabaña. 

Apresuraron el paso, felices. 

Pero su júbilo se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon nuevamente el chillido de la extraña criatura. 

—¡No se detengan! —gritó Kondo, y apuraron el paso hacia el peñasco. El chillido del monstruo parecía hacerse más fuerte cada vez. ¿Acaso esa cosa pensaba atacarlos de frente? 

Sougo se frenó en seco y desenvainó su espada. —Tal vez si se come a Hijikata nos deje en paz a los demás —soltó con un dejo de burla.

A su lado, Eli, Hijikata y Gintoki, lo imitaron mientras el resto de sus hombres se adelantaban. 

Pronto pudieron divisar el cuerpo de un arácnido descomunal que corría hacia ellos, pero antes de poder soltar su primera ataque, la enorme araña dio un salto enorme sobre sus cabezas y se perdió colina arriba sin reparar en ellos. 

—¿¡A dónde demonios va!? —exclamó Hijikata—, pareciera que viene huyendo… 

La tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a vibrar y un sonido ronco los inundó de repente. Se miraron un momento, la conclusión llegó rápido a sus cabezas. 

—¡Avalancha! —gritó el subcomandante, quien fue el primero en ver la gigantesca ola de escombros que venía hacia ellos. 

—¡Corran! —gritó Gintoki y se movieron a toda velocidad hacia el peñasco. Kondo y el resto estaban lo suficientemente alto, pero ellos no podían decir lo mismo.

La avalancha los alcanzó justo antes de poder ponerse a salvo. Kondo se acercó lo más que pudo y junto a sus hombres lograron poner a salvo a Eli y a Sougo. Gin se agarró de un grueso tronco, pero al no poder asirse bien se resbaló, hundiéndose en la nieve. Una mano fuerte lo tomó de la ropa y lo jaló nuevamente a la superficie. —¡Sujétate! —gritó una voz familiar. Gin obedeció y esta vez se aferró a otro árbol derribado con todas sus fuerzas. Hijikata lo rodeó de la cintura y se colocó sobre su espalda, protegiéndolo de los escombros que no dejaban de golpearlos. 

—¡Cuidado! —gritó el subcomandante cuando notó que la ola de escombros se perdía en la orilla de un barranco. Por suerte, el tronco al que se aferraban se atoró con unas piedras justo antes de irse al vacío. Solo debían resistir un poco más aferrados a esa cosa, la avalancha estaba por llegar a su final. 

Pero una piedra golpeó a Hijikata en la cabeza y no pudo sostenerse por más tiempo.

 

…

 

Toshi abrió los ojos sin poder enfocar lo que había a su alrededor. La cabeza le dolía horrores y se sentía aturdido. Todo a su alrededor era silencio. _«¿Sigo… con vida?»,_ pensó como si fuera un eco distante. _«¿Dónde… está él?»._ Comprendió poco a poco que su cuerpo flotaba boca abajo y algo lo sostenía fuertemente del tobillo. 

Al entender lo que pasaba, soltó un grito. 

Gintoki estaba aferrado con su brazo herido del tronco y con su otra mano lo tenía sujeto del tobillo. La avalancha ya había terminado y el yorozuya luchaba por subirlos a ambos, pero su herida se había vuelto a abrir y le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

Hijikata intentó levantarse por sí mismo, pero el golpe y la postura lo habían dejado demasiado débil. 

—¡Suéltame! —fue lo primero que gritó. 

Gintoki lanzó un grito de dolor y volvió a intentar subirlo, sin éxito.

—¡Déjame caer, sálvate tú! —gritó el subcomandante y le pateó la mano para conseguir su cometido. Miró un momento hacia abajo. Estaba demasiado alto. 

—¡Gintoki, hazlo!

El yorozuya lo miró a los ojos tras escuchar su nombre. Su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, era evidente que no aguantaría el peso de ambos por mucho tiempo.

—De acuerdo, ladrón de impuestos, voy a soltarte… pero antes de hacerlo respóndeme una pregunta…

Hijikata no pudo esconder un gesto de inmenso dolor. —Deja de perder el tiempo… —exclamó con desesperación. 

El tronco crujió y Gin soltó un alarido al sentir que su brazo herido comenzaba a deslizarse, estaba a punto de soltarse. 

—¿Te… gusto? —jadeó sin darse por vencido.

Los ojos de Hijikata se humedecieron, así terminaría todo, su vida estaba por llegar a su fin, pero al menos el Yorozuya podría sobrevivir. 

—Claro que sí, imbécil, suéltame ya. 

Los dos sonrieron a sabiendas de que ese gesto era de despedida y Hijikata cerró los ojos, resignado a morir. 

Pero cuando sintió que Gintoki comenzaba a balancearse entró en pánico.

—¡Noo! —gritó cuando su cuerpo salió volando hacia arriba. El yorozuya había usado sus últimas fuerzas para lanzarlo hacia un sitio seguro. El tronco terminó por quebrarse y Hijikata observó con pánico cómo Gintoki se perdía en el fondo del oscuro barranco sin dejar de mirarlo con una amable sonrisa entre los labios.

 

…

 

En cuanto fue capaz de moverse, Hijikata empezó a descender a toda prisa por el empinado acantilado. Sus manos se llenaron de heridas por culpa de las piedras y el frío. 

Pero nada le importó, debía seguir bajando. 

Resbaló un par de veces, y otras más estuvo a nada de soltarse. Siguió descendiendo con la mente en blanco hasta que llegó a donde los escombros de la avalancha se habían amontonado.

Buscó un sitio seguro donde comenzar a caminar y con todo el dolor de su corazón empezó a llamarlo a gritos. 

 

Nada. 

 

Caminó bastante tiempo con las piernas engarrotadas y empapadas por la nieve que le cubría hasta las rodillas, escuchando solo el eco del aire que pasaba entre los escombros. 

—¡Gintoki! —gritó su nombre, de nuevo. Tantas veces como pudo. 

Finalmente se detuvo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. 

La terrible verdad empezaba a arremolinarse en su cabeza y no pudo contener un amargo llanto. 

—…aquí. 

Escuchó de repente. 

Enjugó con violencia sus ojos. ¿Estaba alucinando? —¡Gintoki! —volvió a gritar mientras tropezaba con una enorme piedra. 

Miró hacia arriba la copa de un árbol y con la poca luz que quedaba consiguió divisarlo. 

—Estoy…aquí —exclamó el hombre del cabello rizado con un quejido de dolor. 

Había caído entre las ramas de un grueso árbol que amortiguó su caída, y ahora colgaba de él sin poder bajar. 

Hijikata trepó hasta donde estaba y lo ayudó a descender, lo examinó rápidamente y pudo ver que, pese a varios golpes y rasguños parecía estar bien. Gin se mantuvo en pie con algo de trabajo y le sonrió de lado.

—Pareciera que estás viendo a un fantasma… —bromeó. 

Hijikata apretó los dientes y le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer de espaldas, sentía tantas cosas dentro de su pecho que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Antes de que el yorozuya pudiera levantarse, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, lo tomó de la ropa, furioso…

Y esta vez, lo besó. 

Sus labios estaban apretados y apenas si podía sentir los del yorozuya. Estaba temblando. Temblaba por el frío, por la excitación, pero más que eso, temblaba por el alivio de saber que estaba vivo. Relajó un poco su boca y sintió que su acompañante comenzaba a corresponderle el apretado beso. La mano de Gintoki rodeó su cintura, pegándolo contra su cuerpo. Él lo tomó del cabello con furia, tirando hacia atrás de aquellos odiosos risos que tan suaves se sentían y separó los labios para dejar que la lengua del yorozuya se adentrara en su boca. 

Se dejó llevar un momento, hundiéndose en el deseo que sentía por él, en las ganas que tanto tiempo llevaba conteniendo. Lo besó con toda su devoción y su inexperiencia. Lo besó hasta que le hizo falta un poco de aire. 

—Eres un imbécil —susurró finalmente, rompiendo el delicioso beso. Su voz sonaba aliviada y por un momento estuvo a punto de quebrarse—, eres un completo imbécil. 

Gin no dijo nada, solo pegó su frente con la de su acompañante y cerró los ojos mientras el terrible frío se apoderaba de ambos.

La noche… estaba empezando.

 

 


	9. Entre más oscura la noche, más brillante la luz

 

**ENTRE MÁS OSCURA LA NOCHE, MÁS BRILLANTE LA LUZ**

—Capítulo 9—

  

Zura despertó al sentir el agua helada contra su rostro. Los hombros le dolían horrores, pues llevaban mucho tiempo sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo que colgaba de unas cuerdas. _«¿Cuánto llevo aquí?»,_ se preguntó, recordando a tiempo que no era prudente decir nada en voz alta. 

Una mano tosca y tatuada lo tomó de la mandíbula para mirarlo a los ojos y sintió el asqueroso aliento de un hombre contra el rostro.

—Te dejé dormir un par de horas, espero que ya estés de humor para ser más cooperativo.

Katsura permaneció estoico, sosteniéndole la mirada.

El horrible hombre rió. —Vaya, desde que descubriste que soy bueno copiando voces dejaste de cantar para mí, aunque eso no te servirá de nada. Esta mañana he hablado directamente con tu segundo al mando, y puedo decirte que se ha tragado hasta la última palabra que le dije. Me acaban de confirmar hace unas horas que todo el shinsengumi ya está en marcha hacia su muerte. 

Zura apretó los labios sin poder esconder la tensión que esas palabras le hicieron sentir. _«¿Habló con Eli?»._ Reflexionó un momento. Desde el instante en que lo capturaron tenía la sospecha, pero ahora la confirmaba. Ese idiota había cometido un grave error. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero reprimió ese gesto enseguida. 

Al parecer había un poco de esperanza.

Su captor lo tomó del cabello y comenzó a frotárselo contra el rostro, olfateándolo con tosquedad. —Tienes un cabello hermoso —soltó con una sonrisa—. Me imagino tirando de él con fuerza mientras te destrozo el culo… es una lástima que me pidieron mantenerte con vida.

El tipo tomó un cuchillo y se lo acercó a las mejillas, haciéndole una tosca caricia. Pasó muy cerca de su ojo y finalmente le cortó un mechón de cabello, mismo que se guardó en el bolsillo.

El hombre hizo crujir sus nudillos y desperezó su cuerpo entero.

—Bien, basta de perder el tiempo.

Se puso en guardia y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza. Zura cerró los ojos, pero no dejó escapar un solo sonido de dolor.

—¿Dónde está el tipo de cabello plateado?

Al no recibir respuesta volvió a golpearlo sin piedad.

—Sé que tú lo escondías, así que dime de una maldita vez, ¿¡dónde está!?

 _«Resiste»,_ se decía Katsura a sí mismo, soportando aquel terrible ataque. Al parecer, pese a sus informantes, ese hombre aún no sabía que Gintoki se encontraba con Elizabeth. El joui que lo había traicionado, había trabajado desde fuera los últimos tres días, por lo que no se enteró del cambio que hicieron con la entrega de los chocolates… además, él y Eli jamás mencionaban el nombre de nadie en sus mensajes por cuestiones de seguridad. 

Su amigo estaba a salvo, al menos por ahora. 

Gin era su última esperanza y sus hombres lo respetaban tanto como a Elizabeth. Sabía que, mientras alguien como él estuviera a la cabeza, todos se mantendrían con las armas en la mano. Era el único capaz de mantener a los rebeldes y al shinsengumi como una sola fuerza. _«Por favor, Gintoki, no dejes que te atrapen»_.

 

• • •

 

Hijikata y Gin caminaban en silencio. El cielo estaba a punto de tornarse negro y solo podían adivinar las siluetas de los objetos que se atravesaban en su camino. El subcomandante buscó a tientas la mano de su acompañante para no perderlo. Notó que estaba helado y podía sentir la sangre seca entre sus dedos. 

La cabaña estaba demasiado lejos y ambos sabían que si no encontraban un refugio podían darse por muertos. 

—Hey, Hijikata… —susurró Gin, pero el subcomandante lo silenció rápidamente. No estaba seguro de qué tipo de criaturas habitaban aquel sitio y ambos, que habían perdido sus armas, eran un blanco fácil. 

Sintió que su acompañante dejaba de caminar. —Hijikata —volvió a llamarlo.

—Camina, idiota —le pidió de mala manera, pero al sentir que no había reacción se giró molesto—. Muévete, ¿acaso quieres morir aquí? 

Gin lo tomó de las mejillas y se las apretó para forzarlo a que mirara a su derecha. —Es por eso que te estoy llamando, ladrón de impuestos, mira eso. 

Hijikata se soltó de mala manera, pero sintió un gran alivio al divisar una grieta en el suelo. Era una abertura de casi dos metros y parecía ser lo suficientemente profunda para brindarles un refugio. Se acercó a la orilla para observarla mejor, con la poca luz que había le resultaba imposible saber qué tan profunda era. —¿Crees que sea seguro? —le preguntó a su acompañante sin muchos ánimos de adentrarse en un hueco desconocido. 

—Supongo que no tenemos opción —respondió Gintoki. Aventó una roca por aquella abertura, pero no logró escuchar nada—. Hijikata-kun, tendrás que bajar.

El aludido miró a su acompañante con cara de pocos amigos —¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no pienso entrar en un agujero desconocido!, ¡anda, aviéntate tú! 

Gintoki se colocó a su lado y comenzó a empujarlo. —Lo haría, pero estoy muy lastimado ¿recuerdas?

—¡Prefiero morir congelado! —gritó el subcomandante sin ánimos de dar un paso más. 

Pero al escuchar muy cerca de donde estaban el sonido del arácnido que los venía asechando, saltaron a la par. 

El agujero no era demasiado profundo, pero estaba cubierto por algo suave que había amortiguado el golpe. —¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? —se quejó Gin, pero su acompañante le cubrió la boca con la mano. Todavía se escuchaba el sonido de la criatura, muy cerca. 

Cuando las cosas parecieron calmarse Hijikata comenzó a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos y suspiró aliviado al encontrar la cajita de fósforos que había traído consigo. Prendió uno y alumbró a su alrededor… 

Ambos gritaron al unísono con todas sus fuerzas.

La pequeña caverna estaba cubierta por telarañas enormes, y al fondo de la misma había uno de esos horribles arácnidos, seco y muerto. 

Treparon tan rápido como pudieron, pero en cuanto pisaron la nieve el frío les recordó su terrible dilema.

—No-no podemos quedarnos afuera —titiritó Hijikata.

—Pues en-entonces entra ahí y deshazte de toda esa mierda pri-primero —respondió el yorozuya sin poder controlar el temblor de su voz. 

Toshi se pasó la mano por la cabeza con frustración. ¿Tenían alguna otra opción?

Al parecer, ninguna. 

Repentinamente las cosas parecieron aclararse en su cabeza. —Tengo una idea —respiró profundo, y armándose de valor, se adentró de nuevo en la grieta, encendió varios de los fósforos y comenzó a quemar la espesa telaraña.

El incendio se propagó rápido y salió justo antes de que el humo se volviera demasiado espeso.

—Solo tenemos que esperar a que el fuego haga lo suyo y tendremos un refugio seguro para el resto de la noche.

Juntaron un poco de leña y la acercaron al humo para que secara. El calor del mismo les sirvió momentáneamente para combatir el frío y mantener lejos a cualquier depredador, pero sabían que dentro de unas horas esa frágil protección no serviría de mucho. 

Cuando el humo desapareció volvieron a adentrarse en la gruta. El olor a quemado seguía siendo penetrante, pero al menos podían respirar sin dificultad. Al iluminarla vieron que solo quedaba hollín, y los restos de la araña habían sido consumidos también. 

—No sé tú, pero en estos momentos lo veo como un hotel de cinco estrellas —bromeó Hijikata mientras pulverizaba con el pie lo que parecía haber quedado del enorme insecto.

—Dame algunos fósforos —exclamó Gin mientras metía su mano en la cajita para agarrarlos. Ambos hombres empezaron a explorar el lugar con más cuidado, en busca del mejor sitio para poderse acomodar. Hijikata encontró algunos huecos en el suelo y comenzó a empujar el hollín para hacerse espacio mientras que Gintoki acomodaba la madera en la parte media de la gruta para encender una fogata.

Repentinamente, volvieron a quedarse a oscuras.

Hijikata abrió su cajita para extraer otro fósforo, y descubrió que estaba vacía. —Hey, Yorozuya, enciende la fogata de una buena vez, ya no tengo fósforos aquí.

Su acompañante guardó silencio un momento. 

—Yo también me los terminé.

El subcomandante sintió que se le helaba el cuerpo. A tientas buscó a su acompañante, lo tomó del abrigo y comenzó a tirar de él, zarandeándolo sin piedad alguna. 

—¡No se supone que estabas encendiendo la fogata, ¿en qué te los terminaste?! 

—¡Necesitaba ver, maldición, cómo esperabas que acomodara todo sin mirar!

Comenzaron a forcejear de mala manera y a gritarse improperios. Fue hasta que Gin recordó algo importante que retrocedió unos pasos. —¡Espera, me había olvidado por completo que traía esta cosa!

Hijikata lo escuchó dar maldiciones mientras tiraba de su ropa hasta que una tenue luz volvió a iluminar el sitio. Gin se acercó a él y con una sonrisa le mostró el encendedor de mayonesa que había perdido la noche anterior.

—Ayer lo rescaté del estanque. Pensaba dártelo por la mañana, pero con todas las cosas que pasaron, lo olvidé completamente. 

Hijikata sonrió de lado también, y con los ánimos apaciguados, encendieron juntos la fogata.

Gintoki tomó asiento y se recargó en una de las paredes. Hijikata encendió primero un cigarrillo y tras darle una deliciosa calada tomó asiento muy cerca de él. Si bien seguía haciendo frío, las llamas se encargaban de calentar lo suficiente para hacer de ese sitio algo confortable.

—Gracias por devolvérmelo —le dijo mientras admiraba su querido objeto. 

Gin lo miró de reojo. —No sé por qué le tienes tanto aprecio a una baratija como esa.

Hijikata sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se giró para quedar frente a él, contemplándolo a la luz de las llamas. Pese al mal rato que estaban atravesando el yorozuya se veía jodidamente atractivo con una sonrisa de lado y un curioso brillo juguetón en ese par de ojos que no dejaban de mirarlo.

Tragó saliva. Cómo le gustaba ese hombre, ya no tenía caso negarlo.

Alzó el encendedor entre ambos y sonrió. —Este encendedor me lo regaló un idiota —soltó—. Un tipo tan estúpido que creyó que podía engañarme con un disfraz de mayonesa.

Gintoki no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se le dibujara en el rostro, y pese al terrible frío, un leve rubor se le dibujó en las mejillas.

—Vaya, no pongas esa cara —agregó el subcomandante—. Debo admitir que tú y tus chiquillos hicieron un buen trabajo aquel día.

Acercó una de sus manos a la barbilla del yorozuya y le repasó el labio inferior con el dedo pulgar. Se moría de ganas por volver a probar sus labios. Gintoki pareció adivinar su humor y eliminó el espacio entre ambos. 

Hijikata apagó su cigarrillo contra la pared antes de rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos. Se sentía tan bien estar así. Tal vez no se lo diría abiertamente, pero fue después de aquel día de mayonesas agrias que comenzó a sentirse atraído por él.

Atracción que siguió creciendo… hasta convertirse en algo más.

El beso subió de intensidad y Gintoki se abalanzó sobre él, recostándose encima, pero al recargar su codo en el suelo no pudo ocultar un quejido de dolor.

Hijikata rompió el delicioso contacto un momento y pese a la cara de inconformidad de su acompañante le ayudó a colocarse en cuclillas frente a él.

—Déjame darle un vistazo a tu herida —le pidió el subcomandante mientras le desabotonaba el abrigo. Deslizó con suavidad la manga de la yukata que vestía debajo y dejó al descubierto su piel. Para su más grande pesar confirmó que gran parte de la herida se había vuelto a abrir.

—Déjame ver qué puedo hacer —le pidió mientras rasgaba una parte de su propia ropa para improvisar unos vendajes. 

Gin se dejó hacer. Lo miraba embelesado sin decir palabra, como si todavía le costara comprender que el hombre que tanto deseaba estaba ahí, dispuesto a corresponderle.

Hijikata podía sentir que las cosas ya no volverían a ser como antes, podía sentir el deseo de su acompañante sin necesidad de que hablara. —Deja de mirarme como si quisieras comerme, es molesto —aclaró mientras terminaba de vendarlo. La verdad era que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

El yorozuya le hizo una suave caricia en la mano que le erizó por completo la piel. Subió por su brazo y se detuvo en los botones del abrigo. —Quiero seguir —susurró con una voz deseosa.

El corazón de Hijikata se aceleró tanto que sintió que se le iba a escapar del pecho. Se humedeció los labios, cerró los ojos, y se acercó nuevamente para darle un beso, pero Gin lo tomó de la nuca y le ladeó la cabeza para acomodarle una mordida en el cuello, sorprendiéndolo. Comenzó a tirar de los botones de su abrigo con ansiedad, luchando por abrirse paso entre su ropa. Coló su mano para acariciarle los pectorales y pellizcó uno de sus pezones. 

El subcomandante lo tomó de la muñeca y detuvo su avance un momento. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

Gin lo miró con extrañeza, y cuando pareció entender lo que pasaba, sonrió de manera burlona. 

—Acaso… ¿eres virgen?

Hijikata le colocó un leve empujón con el rostro completamente rojo. —¡Eso te importa una mierda!

Su acompañante hizo una mueca como si deseara ocultar una risilla condescendiente y Hijikata se molestó tanto que le apretó la herida, haciéndolo pegar un grito de dolor.

—¡Eso duele, _Cherry Boy_! —exclamó el yorozuya, quien recibió otro apretón.

—¡No todos somos unos promiscuos de mierda como tú! —se quejó Hijikata sin dejar de hacerle daño. Cuando sintió que lo había castigado suficiente lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda.

Gin soltó una risilla mientras se sobaba el hombro adolorido. Se acercó por su espalda y con la punta de la nariz le rozó la oreja en una suave caricia, encendiendo nuevamente sus nervios. —Vamos, no quise burlarme, aunque me parece sorprendente que a tu edad lo seas —susurró en forma juguetona. Hijikata apretó los puños, pero no se apartó. 

—Mi prioridad siempre ha sido el shinsengumi, lo sabes bien. Y si vuelves a mencionarlo te asesinaré —respondió sin ocultar su enojo.

Gin le besó la nuca pegándose contra su cuerpo y jaló levemente de su ropa hacia atrás para colocarle un segundo beso entre los omóplatos. El corazón de Hijikata latía tan deprisa que le costaba bastante disimular su respiración agitada. 

El yorozuya soltó un leve jadeo sobre su piel. —Yo también me muero de los nervios, y es que se trata de ti, maldita sea. 

Hijikata se giró al escuchar esas palabras. Gin le tomó la mano y le mordió la punta del dedo medio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Deslizó los dedos de Hijikata por su cuello hasta llegar al corazón, permitiéndole sentir como también latía acelerado­. —Quisiera tener la mitad de la experiencia que crees que tengo. No soy bueno en esto. Jamás lo he hecho con alguien que realmente me interese… Así que enséñame, _Cherry Boy_ , cómo diablos debo tocarte.

Hijikata tragó saliva al escucharlo. ¿Tenía algún caso frenar lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos? Hace unas horas estuvo a punto de perderlo para siempre y sabía bien que cuando el sol saliera retomarían su camino hacia una nueva batalla. 

Sí. Realmente deseaba estar con él.

Deseaba, al menos por una vez, hacer lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos. Qué importancia tenía que fuera una mujer o un hombre. Sus sentimientos eran puros, reales. Nada más importaba.

Lentamente empezó a descubrir su propio cuerpo. Sin quitarse el abrigo, se abrió la _yukata_ y desató el nudo de su _hakama_ , permitiendo que se deslizara ligeramente entre sus piernas.

Se hincó frente a Gintoki, lo tomó de la mano y se la volvió a colocar sobre los pectorales. Su acompañante, que hasta ese momento no había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos, bajó su entera atención a su bien formado cuerpo. La mano del yorozuya continuó descendiendo lentamente hasta detenerse en la orilla de su bóxer y tiró de él para asomarse mientras se mordía la esquina del labio inferior.

Hijikata apresó sus labios y lo recostó de espaldas, colocándose encima. —Supongo que así estás más cómodo —susurró sin poder ocultar su voz excitada. Gintoki, que ya no era capaz de quedarse quieto por más tiempo, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo a placer. Bajó por su espalda, coló sus manos dentro de su bóxer y le apretó el trasero con fuerza, pegándolo contra él. Hijikata comenzó a moverse rítmicamente sobre su cadera, sintiendo como el miembro de ambos crecía con cada roce. Comenzó a morderle los labios, a devorarlo. Jamás había estado tan excitado en toda su vida. La piel del yorozuya tenía un aroma dulzón que, para su sorpresa, le gustó bastante. 

 

Gintoki no podía terminar de creérselo. Estaba ahí, tendido sobre las piedras con el hombre que tanto deseaba moviéndose sobre él. Era casi hipnótico. El rostro de Hijikata, siempre estricto, no lograba ocultar el placer que sentía. Sus ojos entrecerrados, su boca ávida de sentirlo, sus leves jadeos… todo era jodidamente perfecto. Gin se soltó el _hakama_ y con ayuda de su compañero, se lo quitó completamente junto con la ropa interior. Hijikata también se quitó el bóxer y volvió a sentarse sobre él. Continuó moviéndose con el miembro de Gin entre las piernas, marcando un suave vaivén.

—Vaya… —susurró Gin mientras acariciaba el endurecido miembro de su acompañante y comenzaba a marcarle un delicioso ritmo—. Ya quiero meterme hasta el fondo. 

Hijikata dejó de moverse un momento y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. —¿Qué… no iba a ser al revés?

Ambos parpadearon un par de veces y se miraron con asombro. ¿Hijikata quería ser el activo? Ni por un solo instante se había puesto a pensar en eso. Él siempre había tomado el rol dominante ¿cómo demonios esperaba que las cosas cambiaran así como así?

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo resolvemos?

Preguntó el subcomandante que parecía empezar a sentirse desesperado. 

Gin se sentó con algo de trabajo. —Dejémoslo a la suerte —exclamó. Un piedra, papel o tijeras podría ayudarles con tan difícil decisión. 

En el primer intento los dos pusieron piedra.

En el segundo intento, papel. 

Para el vigésimo intento ambos estaban desesperados y no se veía que el desempate pudiera lograrse pronto.

—¡Ya déjalo así, maldita sea! —gritó Gintoki desesperado. Se abalanzó sobre Hijikata y se colocó entre sus piernas.

—¡No tomes estas decisiones por tu cuenta! —gritó Hijikata, girándose sobre el piso para cambiar de posiciones. 

—¡Un virgen no va a venir a darme órdenes! —exclamó Gintoki, peleando por recuperar su posición.

—¡Vuelve a llamarme así y te patearé el culo!

Forcejearon un rato hasta que Hijikata le colocó una mano sobre la boca para que se callara. —¡De acuerdo! —gritó furioso—, ¡hazlo tú, maldita sea! —y volvió a besarlo con todo ese enojo mezclado con excitación.

Gin sentía lo mismo, la adrenalina de sus peleas los encendía, los llevaba al límite. Empujó a Hijikata sin mucha consideración para recostarlo boca arriba, se hincó frente a él y le separó ambas piernas, mordió su rodilla y bajó por su muslo lamiéndolo hasta llegar a su endurecido miembro que se metió por completo a la boca.

Escuchó un jadeo fuerte. Luego otro. Empezó a marcarle un ritmo rápido mientras sus desesperados dedos buscaban con torpeza adentrarse en su cuerpo. Dejó de succionarlo solo para humedecerse los dedos y lo penetró con ellos sin mucha consideración. 

—¡Cuidado, idiota! —exclamó Hijikata mientras lo obligaba a volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Gin podía sentir cómo sus manos le jalaban el cabello para marcarle un ritmo cada vez mayor, cada vez más profundo. Empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de él, buscando el punto que lo volvería loco. 

Y lo encontró. 

Hijikata jadeó con fuerza y arqueó la espalda al sentirlo. Gin alzó la vista para contemplarlo, vaya que era lo más sensual que había visto en su vida. Se separó sin permitirle que terminara y se acomodó entre sus piernas para entrar.

Hijikata lo miró un momento a los ojos, podía sentir sus nervios al máximo. Así que el yorozuya le sonrió de lado, volvió a humedecerse, y lo penetró sin dejar de contemplar sus reacciones. —Si me vengo pronto, será tu culpa… —le susurró al sentir que ese estrecho cuerpo se contraía demasiado y no le permitía entrar bien.

—Si resulta que eres un maldito precoz, te mataré —respondió el subcomandante con una sonrisa. 

Gin continuó adentrándose poco a poco hasta que sintió que estaba completo y empezó a moverse. Primero, despacio, pero al sentir que las piernas de Hijikata lo rodeaban por la cintura y lo empujaban se olvidó de cualquier consideración extra y empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido, más profundo. 

Qué bien se sentía su cuerpo. Qué bien olía su piel. Ese aroma difícil de describir que posee la mayonesa ya no se le hacía tan desagradable. Al contrario, empezó a lamerle la piel. _«Esto es demasiado bueno»,_ pensó. Jamás se había sentido tan vivo, jamás había disfrutado tanto el sexo. Era la primera vez que su cabeza, sus ganas y su alma entera se dejaban llevar por un placer que se fundía con un amor completamente puro. 

Hijikata se aferró a su espalda con las uñas y terminó con fuerza. Gintoki continuó moviéndose dentro de él hasta que en una profunda estocada pudo acabar también. 

Continuaron besándose con más calma, pero sin separarse. Manteniendo un suave vaivén que comenzaba a encenderlos nuevamente.

—Todavía no quiero detenerme —susurró Gintoki, pero su herida comenzaba a molestarle bastante y la pérdida de sangre, unida con el orgasmo, estaba a nada de hacerle perder la conciencia. Hijikata se giró para quedar sobre él, se movió un poco más y finalmente se detuvo.

—Dejémoslo así por esta vez ¿te parece? —los dos se admiraron un momento, y sin decir palabra, comenzaron a vestirse nuevamente.

Alimentaron la fogata con la poca madera que les quedaba y se quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro, con el corazón lleno, pero con la piel cada vez más fría.

Preguntándose si la fogata duraría lo suficiente para alcanzar la mañana.

 


End file.
